A Walk to Remember
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "What will happen if everything you believe in, is suddenly gone?" loving a dying girl is a miracle for Sasuke. You have to promise that your not going to fall in love with me.
1. The Punishment

**A Walk to Remember**

**Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary:** When a prank on a fellow high school student goes wrong, popular but rebellious Sasuke Uchiha is threatened with expulsion. His punishment is mandatory participation in various after-school activities, such as tutoring disadvantaged children and performing in the drama club's spring musical. At these functions, he is forced to interact with quiet, bookish Naru Uzumaki the only daughter of their church's pastor, and a girl he has known for many years but to whom he has rarely if ever spoken. Their differing social statures leave them worlds apart, despite their close physical proximity.

Sasuke has difficulty learning his lines for the spring play, so he asks Naru to assist him. She decides to help him but under one condition: Sasuke must promise not to fall in love with her. He chuckles at the strange request and doubts that he could ever fall in love with her. Sasuke is not attracted to the quiet, conservative, or obedient girls in town. He is drawn to the pretty, popular, and outgoing girls.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Walk to Remember even the plot line well I wish I do…(sigh)**

* * *

**~This Chapter is dedicated to my newest friend ****ayashi-lawliet16**

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Start**

* * *

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the principal desk in anger making the old man Jiraiya flinch slightly. "Why the hell that I am the only one who is going to be expel!" Sasuke shouted in anger. Jiraiya turned to look at Sasuke with annoyance on his eyes

"Mr. Uchiha you need to understand that what you did to your classmate who happened to be Mr. Akimichi is dying because of what you've done to him." Jiraiya said narrowing his white eye brows.

Sasuke glared harder. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not the one who drown him on the river and paddle him to death I already told you Kankuro is the one who did that to him." he said clenching his fist while Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. "Don't you know how serious allegations you were saying to Mr. Sabaku? His the mayors son of Suna."

"I don't care if he is the Mayor's son…the most important for me is clearing my name I never tried to kill Chouji." Sasuke said

Jiraiya sighs as he seat on his swiveling chair. "Well then…I'll save you from expulsion but at the condition of…"

"What condition?" Sasuke asked impatiently

"You're punishment will be mandatory you participation in various after-school activities, such as tutoring disadvantaged children and performing in the drama club's spring musical." Jiraiya said flatly as he tried not to grin in front of Sasuke looking at his shocked and very surprise face.

"Tu…Tutoring disadvantage children….and performing in a drama? Are you insane?" Sasuke exclaimed while Jiraiya cupped his chin. "If you don't…you'll be expelled and if that happens what will your father say…or about your brother." Jiraiya said with a grin. "But don't worry Sasuke-kun…my Grand daughter will help you on your mandatory participation."

"Damn it! Damn it all!" Sasuke cursed under his breath ignoring the fact that the other students is looking at his direction his too pissed off to care. Why would he participate on that damn thing…tutoring disadvantage children and the worst is…performing in a drama club which is doing a musical play. Me? The great UCHIHA SASUKE will sing? In front of the whole campus! That's unbelievable.

Never in his entire life!--- Sasuke is brought back to reality when he felt that he bump to someone.

"Ouch…" The feminine voice said

Sasuke turned to look at the direction of the voice only to see the familiar blonde haired girl on his class. She is my class mate since junior high and until now she's wearing a ridiculous size of big round glasses on her eyes Naru is always wearing long sleeves and long skirt. The truth is he never saw her wearing short skirts oh well its explainable because her father is a pastor. Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously as he watched Naru stood up after picking up her things that's scattered on the floor. "Where you watch were you walk?" Sasuke said irritably

"I am sorry! I don't watched were I walk I'm really sorry!" Naru said repeatedly

"Yeah right…" Sasuke said as he decided to walk away but stop when he remembered something. "Oi! Uzumaki" Sasuke called the attention of Naru while he watches the blonde haired girl turned to look at him. "You called Uchiha-san?" Sasuke approach Naru wearily. "Uh well…about…the mandatory punishment…I"

Naru seems like get what Sasuke was saying. "Oh…about that…you will start tutoring with me tomorrow at 7 am." She said with a smile. "What?! That early and plus tomorrow is Saturday no classes!" Sasuke tried to argue.

"Uh well that's the scheduled day and time Uchiha-san..." Naru tried to explain

"Oh well I really don't have time for this…but well ok…I'll fetch you tomorrow ok?" Sasuke said before turning his back on her.

"Uh wait…Uchiha-san what do you mean by…fetch me?" Naru stammered fisting her long skirt. Sasuke barely spared her a glance before answering "You will be teaching me on how to talk and approach with those bunches of brats and one more thing…about the drama club…don't expect me to sing there…" Sasuke said as he leaves her behind.

"Hey Sasu-sweetie! How are you now?" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms on Sasuke's neck. "Do I look like I am ok? And keep your hands off me…" Sasuke said harshly. "Why Sasuke-kun? Why is that because of that bitch?! I saw you with that geek!" Sakura said angrily (A/N: Sakura is referring to Naru)

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're the bitch here Sakura don't forget that I saw you with that Kankuro…so back of off…"

Sakura twitch in annoyance but she didn't bother to show it to Sasuke. "But Sasuke-kun…you know that he just tempt me to…" Sakura tried to reason but Sasuke pushed her off him looking at Sakura with a glare.

"Were through Haruno…after what you did to me after being betrayed by you and our so called friends for setting me up! On this goddamn trouble." He said as he walks away leaving Sakura behind.

"_You'll pay for this Sasuke-kun no one do this to me like you do!"__ Sakura thought angrily_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Hmm…I know its short…but tell me if you like this or not please tell me honestly ok…oh well I should really re-watch A walk to remember movie. To get some idea from it XD lol**

**Review ok? And tell me honestly what you think.**


	2. Sasuke and Naruto

**A Walk to Remember**

**Version by Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary:** When a prank on a fellow high school student goes wrong, popular but rebellious Sasuke Uchiha is threatened with expulsion. His punishment is mandatory participation in various after-school activities, such as tutoring disadvantaged children and performing in the drama club's spring musical. At these functions, he is forced to interact with quiet, bookish Naru Uzumaki the only daughter of their church's pastor, and a girl he has known for many years but to whom he has rarely if ever spoken. Their differing social statures leave them worlds apart, despite their close physical proximity.

Sasuke has difficulty learning his lines for the spring play, so he asks Naru to assist him. She decides to help him but under one condition: Sasuke must promise not to fall in love with her. He chuckles at the strange request and doubts that he could ever fall in love with her. Sasuke is not attracted to the quiet, conservative, or obedient girls in town. He is drawn to the pretty, popular, and outgoing girls.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own A walk to Remember nor NARUTO characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"So how's your day in school sweetie?" Minato asked his daughter they are currently eating their dinner. Naru smiled to her dad before answering "Oh well…school is good…is just the same" Naru said as she slurp the last noodles and soup on her bowl.

Minato raised his eyebrows. "I heard from the old man that you've been appointed to guide Uchiha for his mandatory punishment." Naru turned to look at her father and nodded wearily "Uh yeah…I forgot to tell you that sorry father." Naru said apologetically.

(A/N: Minato is referring to Jiraiya calling him old man)

Minato smiled gently on his daughter. "Don't worry…it's ok…but I am warning you Naru…don't get too close to that boy….you know his reputation right my daughter?" he said as he look at his daughter sternly. While Naru just slowly nodded her head, "Don't worry father I will."

"Ok then." Minato said as he stood up

"Dad where you going?" Naru asked

Minato turned to look at his daughter. "To our church…hidan-san needs my help there."

"Ok…father but don't go home late ok?" Naru said reminding her father. Minato nodded as he chuckled lightly "Don't worry sweetie daddy will be here in no time." He said kissing her forehead then after that he picked up his clutch bag and his bible at the counter before saying his last good bye to his daughter.

Naru sighs deeply. "Oh well…I still have too many things to do."

Tomorrow morning at School Naru is watching all the children playing happily and care freely to each other is a soft smile creep on her face. "I wish I'll be a kid forever." Naru thought aloud.

"Hey Uzumaki!" A voice called at her back.

Sasuke approached her while panting. "Your late Uchiha-san you're supposedly here on 7am sharp not 8:35…" Naru said strictly.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "Geez Uzumaki…don't you be so considerable? This is my first time doing it…so sorry ok. Uh well where the brats are?" Sasuke said changing the topic

"They are not brats Uchiha-san they are kids…children." Naru corrected as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah right…"

After a few minutes, the numerous kids that Naru is teaching approached them. The little girl who has brown hair hold Sasuke's leather jacket catching his attention. Sasuke narrowed his eye. "What?" Sasuke spat harshly making the little girl trembled. "Uchiha-san please…be nice to the kids."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he cross his arms around his chest. "Yeah right." Sasuke said sarcastically

"Onee-chan is this arrogant guy you're boy friend?" Konohamaru asked Naru making the two teens blush well Sasuke's blush is unnoticeable because he immediately turned to his side avoiding the kid's sharp eyes.

Naru shook his head smiling as she lean down on Konohamaru's level. "No Konohamaru-kun were not…his my classmate and his here with us to teach you guys." Udon smiled to this

"Really? Another teacher…that's great!" Udon said cheerfully

"Hey guys! We have a new teacher join us here!" Moegi said as she catches her peer's attention. Then in a few seconds Naru and Sasuke is being mob by numerous of children. "_This is why I hate children,"_ Sasuke thought as he finds himself being drag by the numerous kids at the corner. Sasuke tried to hide his irritation if he don't do this the school will expel him and he cannot let this to happen he still needs to clear his name and then have **revenge** to that guy who set him up. ---**Kankuro**

"Onii-chan please tell us a story!" The kid said cheerfully

"No! You should sing with us Onii-chan! Like Onee-chan always does," Konohamaru demanded. Sasuke is a bit taken back of what Konohamaru just said **me**? **The Great Uchiha Sasuke** will **SING** in front of this bunch of brats! Oh, there is fucking **NO WAY** he will** NEVER** do that!

"Please Onii-chan can you sing a song for us?!" Moegi said with pleading eyes. Sasuke is shaking now he don't know what to do then he turned to look at Naru for help but when he look at her its way to impossible for her to help him because she is busy at the other group of children who's intently listening to her while she's singing. Sasuke suddenly find himself staring at the certain blonde hair girl who is currently singing… her voice is exceptional…melodic and beautiful…

Naru is singing …singing a song for the kids.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

_**So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.**_

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Konohamaru poke Sasuke's cheeks not so gently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he look at the brat who just poke him on his face but surprise when he saw Konohamaru grinning right back at him. "What is wrong with you brat." Sasuke spat

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope…**_

"Falling in love with Onee-chan's voice." Konohamaru teased as he continued to grin widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he poke Konohamaru's forehead making it red. "Hey! What's that for!" Konohamaru whined as he rubs his forehead.

"That is for being a nosy brat." Sasuke said sternly.

"Hey…guys it's time for your break…" Naru said as she approached Sasuke's group with a smile.

"YEHEY! BREAK TIME!" The kids exclaimed as they run towards the cafeteria. "But Kids remember to be here exactly 11:30 ok?" Naru said

"Yes Onee-chan!"

Sasuke sighs deeply. _"Oh well thank god they are out of my sight." he muttered under his breath._

"So how's your first day?" Naru asked while Sasuke look at her.

Sasuke blinked. "What's wrong Uchiha-san?" Sasuke stood up not answering her question "I don't know something's wrong I guess…" Sasuke said as he shrugs his shoulders

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde-haired woman. "So you're doing this for how many weeks? Also been punish I guess…" Sasuke said with a smirk

Naru shook her head in disapproval. "No…I volunteered"

"You volunteered?" Sasuke asked

Naru nodded as a smile creep on her face while looking at the clear green view of the school. "I always want to see and watch children care-freely playing…no problems…no worries" with this statement, Sasuke turned to look at Naru.

"No worries and problems huh?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as a smile creep on his face.

"Oh before I forgot Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke…"

"Huh?" Naru said confuse

"You can call me Sasuke…not Uchiha-san or anything…I'm just 18 same as yours…" Sasuke said looking at her sapphire eyes. Naru nodded wearing a smile on her face "Ok…Uchi- uh…Sasuke" Sasuke smirk at her making Naru blush

"So what do you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked putting both of his hands inside his pockets. "Anou…about the musical…at the drama club I…" Naru stammered

"I'm still not singing there but I can…well take the drama…I scanned the script that Mr. Jiraiya gave me and I have a little problem when it comes to that…" Sasuke said with an uncertainty on his voice.

"So what is the problem Sasuke-san?" Naru asked softly with a worried eyes.

"Can you assist me? help me with my lines…" Sasuke asked

Naru smiled as she answered. "Ok…I'll help you…but in one condition." Sasuke turned to look at Naru "What is it?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"You must not fall in love with me." Naru said firmly making Sasuke chuckle in strange request. "Why? Can't I fall in love with you?" Sasuke teased

"Just promise me…"

Sasuke nodded as he continues to chuckle. "Ok…ok…I won't I promise…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

What do you think guys?

Review ok?

And thanks for reading! XD


	3. Spiteful Words

**A Walk to Remember**

**Version by Love Heart-Chan**

* * *

**Summary: When a prank on a fellow high school student goes wrong, popular but rebellious Sasuke Uchiha is threatened with expulsion. His punishment is mandatory participation in various after-school activities, such as tutoring disadvantaged children and performing in the drama club's spring musical. At these functions, he is forced to interact with quiet, bookish Naru Uzumaki the only daughter of their church's pastor, and a girl he has known for many years but to whom he has rarely if ever spoken. Sasuke has difficulty learning his lines for the spring play, so he asks Naru to assist him. She decides to help him but under one condition: Sasuke must promise not to fall in love with her.**

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! XD **

**---this chapter is written on Sasuke's POV…and I think I will write this story in this way because I noticed that the book is written on the Landon's POV so here in this fic I'll write this on Sasuke's…**

**So stay tuned for more and enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"_**Falling in love with Onee-chan's voice." Konohamaru teased as he continued to grin widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he poke Konohamaru's forehead making it red. "Hey! What's that for!" Konohamaru whined as he rubs his forehead.**_

"_**That is for being a nosy brat." Sasuke said sternly.**_

"_**Hey…guys it's time for your break…" Naru said as she approached Sasuke's group with a smile.**_

"_**YEHEY! BREAK TIME!" The kids exclaimed as they run towards the cafeteria. "But Kids remember to be here exactly 11:30 ok?" Naru said**_

"_**Yes Onee-chan!"**_

_**Sasuke sighs deeply. **__**"Oh well thank god they are out of my sight." he muttered under his breath.**_

"_**So how's your first day?" Naru asked while Sasuke look at her.**_

_**Sasuke blinked. "What's wrong Uchiha-san?" Sasuke stood up not answering her question "I don't know something's wrong I guess…" Sasuke said as he shrugs his shoulders**_

_**Sasuke turned to look at the blonde-haired woman. "So you're doing this for how many weeks? Also been punish I guess…" Sasuke said with a smirk**_

_**Naru shook her head in disapproval. "No…I volunteered"**_

"_**You volunteered?" Sasuke asked**_

_**Naru nodded as a smile creep on her face while looking at the clear green view of the school. "I always want to see and watch children care-freely playing…no problems…no worries" with this statement, Sasuke turned to look at Naru.**_

"_**No worries and problems huh?" Sasuke muttered under his breath as a smile creep on his face.**_

"_**Oh before I forgot Uchiha-san."**_

"_**Sasuke…"**_

"_**Huh?" Naru said confuse**_

"_**You can call me Sasuke…not Uchiha-san or anything…I'm just 18 same as yours…" Sasuke said looking at her sapphire eyes. Naru nodded wearing a smile on her face "Ok…Uchi- uh…Sasuke" Sasuke smirk at her making Naru blush**_

"_**So what do you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked putting both of his hands inside his pockets. "Anou…about the musical…at the drama club I…" Naru stammered**_

"_**I'm still not singing there but I can…well take the drama…I scanned the script that Mr. Jiraiya gave me and I have a little problem when it comes to that…" Sasuke said with an uncertainty on his voice.**_

"_**So what is the problem Sasuke-san?" Naru asked softly with a worried eyes.**_

"_**Can you assist me? help me with my lines…" Sasuke asked**_

_**Naru smiled as she answered. "Ok…I'll help you…but in one condition." Sasuke turned to look at Naru "What is it?" he said raising his eyebrows.**_

"_**You must not fall in love with me." Naru said firmly making Sasuke chuckle in strange request. "Why? Can't I fall in love with you?" Sasuke teased**_

"_**Just promise me…"**_

_**Sasuke nodded as he continues to chuckle. "Ok…ok…I won't I promise…"**_

* * *

The morning has finally come in Konoha, Sasuke yawned brushing his raven locks in annoyance he still wanted to sleep but can't because this is the first day of his make up lessons and the tutorial lessons with Naru and the brats…oh---the kids, unwillingly he stood up stretching his arms as he sat up. This morning will be the first day of their teaching-the-lines-session with Naru, the bookish girl in the campus… after waking up he proceed immediately on his daily routine. Smiling at the thought remembering on what she said…her condition…

"_**You must not fall in love with me…"**_

I knew she was kidding by the way she laugh, and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Sometimes, I had to admit, Naru had a pretty good sense of humor. I smiled and gave her my word, "_**Ok…ok…I won't I promise…"**_

"Hey, morning Sasuke-kun…it's a miracle you woke up early." Mikoto greeted her son cheerfully earning a groan from Sasuke. "I hate morning's mom…but I have to…" He said as he stuck a French toast at his mouth while his mom raised an eyebrow to him and gasps in realization. "Don't tell me you already have a girl friend." Sasuke sigh. "Mom…I don't have…it's just that…oh well…" He said drinking his coffee before continuing to his words. "I really need to go…thanks for the breakfast!" Sasuke said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh well…kids these days…"

* * *

"So can you _**care**_ to explain to me again where you going and what _**exactly **_your going to do _**with **_that Uchiha?" Naru sigh as she watches her dad put his arms across his chest.

"Dad, were just going to school for his punishment and you know that every Saturdays it's my daily routine to visit the orphanage and teach them…" Naru explained as she smiled gently on her dad. Minato snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…" he said muttering under his breath.

Right on cue a red BMW stopped right in front of the Uzumaki's front porch

"Hey good morning Mr. Uzumaki…and to you as well…" Sasuke said as he politely greeted Naru's father. Minato just nodded still on a bad mood Naru gently elbowed his dad to make him greet back their visitor "Ok…ok…I'll do it…" He said as he gave Sasuke his irritated and annoyed smile

"So, Uchiha-san what is your _**plan**_ this day?" Minato asked making Sasuke confused "What do you mean sir?"

"Plans…you know I'll give you some example, first where will you bring my daughter? I want you to answer my question safely Uchiha." Minato said as he mask his annoyance on his voice

"Dad, Uchiha-san is good…he won't do anything to me…right Uchiha-san…" Naru said as she just mouthed to him to just agree with her. Sasuke nodded wearily "Oh…well I'll assure you Uzumaki-san I'll take care of…" Sasuke said as he looks at Naru. " –her and I promise I won't do anything indecent on her…"

"Well that's better…exactly 7 Naru…" He said with an authority in his voice "Yes, dad" She said turning to look at Sasuke. "Right Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Uh yeah sir 7pm sharp." Then he turned to look Naru "Shall we go?" Naru nodded then with that Sasuke went to his car leaving Naru... well he expect her to follow him

"Naru…" Minato called

"Dad why?"

"Here catch…" Minato said as he throws something to her. "What's this?" Naru asked as she examines the bottle.

Minato smirk, "It's a pepper spray…that we'll be handy I promise you…well then good luck to your trip with _**that**_ Uchiha."

"Ok dad…" Naru said as she gave her dad one last smile before departing off with Sasuke.

* * *

At the way Sasuke noticed that the blonde haired girl beside her is reading something. "What's that?" Sasuke asked giving her a quick glance.

"Bible…" Naru smiled as she answered

Sasuke smirk, "A bible huh…I noticed that you always carry that book around in school…tell me is reading bible that interesting?" Sasuke asked curious why she's always reading and carrying the book around with her.

"Yeah, it's inspirational…"

I assumed that she carried the bible around simply because she was the minister's daughter. I wasn't that big of assumption, given how Minato-san felt about scripture and all. But the bible she carried was old and the cover was kind of ratty looking, and I figured that she'd be the kind of person who would buy a new one every year or so just to help out the bible publishing industry or to show her renewed dedication to the lord or something. Naru read a few more verse before answering

"It was my mother's." Naru said as she continue

"Oh…" I said it like I'd step on someone's pet turtle, squashing it under my shoe. Naru looked at me.

"Its okay, Sasuke-san. How could you have known?"

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't be you didn't mean anything by it." Naru paused "My father and Mother were given this bible for their wedding, but my mom is the one who claimed it first. She read it all the time, especially whenever she was going through a hard time in her life."

"She loved it to read at night, before she went to sleep, and she had it in the hospital when I was born. When my father found out that she had died, he carried the bible and me out at the hospital at the same time." Naru said sadly

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke said again. Whenever someone tells you something sad, it's the only thing you can think to say right, Even if you said it before.

"It gives me a way to…to be apart of her. Can you understand that…" Sasuke thought that she was not saying it sadly, just more to let me know the answer to my question. Somehow that made it worst.

After she told me the story of the bible that she always carry around, I thought of her growing up with his dad and I didn't really know what to say. As I was thinking about my answer, I heard a car blare its horn from behind us, and both Naru and I stopped and turned around at the same time as we heard it pulling over to the side.

Juugo and Karin were in the car, Juugo is on the driver side, and Karin is on the closest side to us. "Hey lookee who we have here…" Juugo said as he lean on the steering wheel so that I can see his face. I hadn't told him about the punishment so he don't know why his with Naru.

"Hello, Juugo-san and Karin-san…" Naru greeted cheerfully

"Giving her a ride huh Sasuke?" Sasuke can see the evil glint of the little devil behind Juugo's smile. "Hello Juugo…" Sasuke said he wish he never seen me. "So what's up with you and_** that**_ girl…" Karin asked with malice

"Sasuke-san here just gave me a ride, to the orphanage to teach the children and…" Naru answered for Sasuke sensing his uneasiness of the situation setting in. Juugo smirk "Oh really huh…since you've been _**this**_ kind to you Uzumaki-san…" Juugo asked mischievously

Sasuke glared at Juugo. "We need to go now…" He said moodily as he step on the steering wheel driving it away from his friends view. His really pissed off right now…now that Juugo and Karin know about this…about him hanging out around with Naru the bookish, most simple, most polite and religious his sure on one thing his image will be tainted forever…

He will be on the head lines on Monday…

* * *

Night after we visit the orphanage and I was driving her home his really tired because after their lessons with the kids. They memorize the 2nd script for the play…plus his too preoccupied on what will happen on Monday.

Naru put her bible on her lap before turning her gaze on Sasuke smiling. "You did a great job to your script Sasuke-san…and I don't think my help will not be needed for now." Naru said gently as she turned her gaze the road "Um…really…"

"If you're thinking about your friends don't mind it…dont worry I won't tell them about your punishment…" Naru said as the two of them went out of his car. Her house is one street away from where they stood

"You don't miss a thing do you?" Sasuke said sarcastically without looking at her.

"Maybe I can help," Naru offered a hint of concern can be seen on her sapphire eyes but for me she said it kind of happily, which made me a little angrier

"I doubt it…" Sasuke snapped

"Maybe if you told me what was wrong I can—"

I didn't let her finish. "Look," I said stopping turning to face her.

"I've just spent all day hauling crap, I haven't eaten since lunch, and now I have to trek a mile out of my way to make sure you get home, when we both no you don't even need me to do it." Sasuke shouted this is his first time he ever raised his voice to her. Naru is very surprised to the sudden outburst

"And only reason I'm doing this is because of your father, who doesn't even like me. This whole thing is dumb, and I wish I had never agreed to do it." Sasuke said never lower his voice.

Naru smiled gently on Sasuke, "You're just saying this because you're nervous about the play—" Sasuke cut he off with a shake of his head. Once I got on a roll, it was sometimes hard for me to stop. I could take her optimism and cheerfulness only for so long, and today is wasn't the day to push him too far.

"Don't you get it?" Sasuke said, exasperated. "I'm not nervous about the play, I just don't want to be here, I don't want to walk you home or anything…I don't want all my friends keep on talking about me and I don't want to spend my time with you! You keep acting like were friends, but were not. Were not anything I just want this whole thing will be over so I can go back to my normal life." Sasuke said as he let out all his frustrations to Naru that he just kept inside him for the whole day.

Naru looked hurt by my outburst, and to be honest I couldn't blame her.

"I see…" Naru all just said. Sasuke waited for her to raise her voice on me but she never did. All she did is look down at the ground I think apart of her is about to cry but she didn't and Sasuke finally stalked away towards his car. A moment later Sasuke heard her moving, too. She was about five yards away behind me. I was about to open the door of my car when he heard her voice.

"Thank you for the ride…Sasuke-san…" Naru called out

Sasuke winced as she said it. **"Even I was mean to her face and said the most spiteful things; she could find some reason to thank me. She was that kind of girl, and I think I actually hated her for it…**

_**Or rather, I think I hated my self…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Whoo…finally I'm finished this chapter is long so I think I deserve an awesome review! XD**


	4. Growing Friendship

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Note: thanks for reviewing love you all guys!**

**注意書き： 私が鳴門を所有していない　それが雅史****kishimoto****に属していて、同様にプロットが私のものではなくて、それがニコラス火花に属しているが、私が何らかのねじりを広告に加える　いくらかのサスペンス。 **

**Meaning: ****Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****増大している友情**

**The Growing Friendship**

* * *

_**Naru smiled gently on Sasuke, "You're just saying this because you're nervous about the play—" Sasuke cut he off with a shake of his head. Once I got on a roll, it was sometimes hard for me to stop. I could take her optimism and cheerfulness only for so long, and today is wasn't the day to push him too far.**_

"_**Don't you get it?" Sasuke said, exasperated. "I'm not nervous about the play, I just don't want to be here, I don't want to walk you home or anything…I don't want all my friends keep on talking about me and I don't want to spend my time with you! You keep acting like were friends, but were not. Were not anything I just want this whole thing will be over so I can go back to my normal life." Sasuke said as he let out all his frustrations to Naru that he just kept inside him for the whole day.**_

_**Naru looked hurt by my outburst, and to be honest I couldn't blame her.**_

"_**I see…" Naru all just said. Sasuke waited for her to raise her voice on me but she never did. All she did is look down at the ground I think apart of her is about to cry but she didn't and Sasuke finally stalked away towards his car. A moment later Sasuke heard her moving, too. She was about five yards away behind me. I was about to open the door of my car when he heard her voice.**_

"_**Thank you for the ride…Sasuke-san…" Naru called out**_

_**Sasuke winced as she said it. **__**"Even I was mean to her face and said the most spiteful things; she could find some reason to thank me. She was that kind of girl, and I think I actually hated her for it…**_

_**Or rather, I think I hated myself…"**_

* * *

That night Sasuke did not know why, but he cannot put himself to sleep in how much he tell himself that all things that he said to Naru is nothing for him but he proved himself wrong. Because whenever he tried to take her out of his thoughts Naru is just keep on coming back, it was like his conscience making him realize something and he hated it. Maybe tomorrow, he could approach her and say, sorry…she could understand me right?

That morning, Sasuke went to school early to look for the certain blonde to say sorry but he is out of luck, she didn't go to school he wonder why because this is the first time she did this. Not attending class is not in her vocabulary. Sasuke sighs deeply disappointed, "_**Why didn't she attend class? Is that because of what I said to her last Saturday? And most likely why I feel so disappointed that she's not here…this is ridiculous!" **_Sasuke thought as he stopped on his tracks when his so called-friends approached him. It is Lee and Tenten, the two of them are going out since last year and it seems like they are getting stronger than it seems.

"Sasuke-kun, morning!" Tenten greeted happily while Sasuke just nodded to acknowledge their presence. Lee frowned, "Sasuke we didn't mean to leave you behind that night it's just that if we stay behind and help you save Chouji were the ones to…"

"Get into jail?" Sasuke snarled as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Is that a true friend? Lee, Tenten? You all know the fucking truth but you sided that Kankuro so guys what do you want me to believe in?!" Sasuke said angrily as he walk passed

"Sasuke just be careful, Kankuro is planning something to get back at you." Lee warned Sasuke

"Then tell your leader that I am not afraid of him, he is a back stabbing son of a bitch!" Sasuke said as he continues to walk away.

* * *

Two weeks passed, Sasuke hope to see Naru to say sorry but it seems like she don't have a plan to go back to school so he decided to visit her.

Naru her dad finally reach their home late that night, her dad Minato is helping her to walk, then when they are about to reach their door step, they stop too surprise noticing that someone is seating at the stone stairs. "Just stay here Naru." Minato ordered as he approaches Sasuke. Looking that Minato is approaching him, Sasuke stood up from his seat. "What are you doing here Uchiha? It's already midnight I think you should go home now." Minato said sternly

Sasuke inhaled deeply, putting his hands on his pockets "Uh, sir for disturbing but I need to talk with Naru…" He said while looking at Naru examing the girl. Naru is currently wearing white jacket and a long simple dress looking so pale her pink lips is somewhat like a little grayish now he wonder why she is like that. Minato shook his head, "No, Uchiha…my daughter needs…" Sasuke cut him off "Please sir, I really need to talk to your daughter I promise it won't take long."

"I said…" Minato tried to say no to Sasuke again but Naru cut in holding her Father's sleeves to get his attention. "Father, I promise it won't take long." Naru said to her father making Sasuke look at the blonde-haired woman. Sasuke watch Naru's father as he sighs deeply before agreeing with his daughter's request before going inside their house.

"Um, Naru listen I…" Sasuke started while Naru just look at him hugging herself with her jacket

"Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?" Naru asked softly looking directly on Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "You look pale…" Sasuke blurted out to tell the truth he really does not know how he can ask her why she did not went to school.

"I'm lack of sleep." Naru answered as she looks up at the sky staring at the starless horizon with a little smile on her face.

"Oh…really, listen Naru about the…" Sasuke tried to ask but Naru beat him from it.

"I'm sorry if I didn't make it on the play…it's just that…I'm really busy," Naru said as she smiles apologetically at Sasuke.

(**A/N: Sorry guys if I skipped the part of the play, Were Jamie singing only hope it's just that I want to get on and write about Sasuke and Naru's growing relationship.)**

Sasuke smiled gently as he shook his head, "No, you don't need to apologize actually Naru I am here to say sorry about what I said to you the last time I'm really..."

Naru smiled gently, "You don't need to say sorry Uchiha-san I understand you, I should not really pissed you off." Naru said as she chucked lightly.

"No, not like that Naru it's just I had too many problems in my mind that day and I should not put all the blame on you. And I'm sorry if I snapped out in no time…" Sasuke explained looking at Naru's pair of sapphire eyes. Watching Naru as her sapphire eyes soften, "Don't worry I understand Uchiha-san…"

"So, can I hope that you're going to school tomorrow?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.

Naru nodded, "Yes, I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Uh, about the kids Konohamaru and the others they are so worried about you…they said they want to see you again." Sasuke said

"Really? I missed them too…" Naru said as she think of Konohamaru and the others.

"If you want I can give you a ride and bring you at the orphanage after class." Sasuke suggested making Naru look at him in wide eyes, "Really, you would do that?" Naru said with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, so…" he does not have a chance to complete his statement, when Minato called Naru from inside their doorstep

"Naru, it's time for bed!" Minato called his daughter's attention. "Yes, dad I'll be there in a minute…" She said as she turns her look at Sasuke, "So, good night Uchiha-san…" Naru said softly giving Sasuke her sweetest smile.

Sasuke nodded as he returned her smile for him, "Okay, see you tomorrow…" Sasuke said as he approached his car opening the door of the driver seat before hoping inside the car he first take a glance on the blonde haired girl's back.

**

* * *

****0TBC0**

* * *

**批評を書いてください！****-**

*******What do you think guys? Please tell me about what you think… XD please Review!!!!**


	5. In Between Us

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**注意書き： 私が鳴門を所有していない　それが雅史****kishimoto****に属していて、同様にプロットが私のものではなくて、それがニコラス火花に属しているが、私が何らかのねじりを広告に加える　いくらかのサスペンス。 **

**Meaning: Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense

* * *

**5****章****:****私たちの間**

**Chapte 5: ****In between Us…**

* * *

"_**No, not like that Naru it's just I had too many problems in my mind that day and I should not put all the blame on you. And I'm sorry if I snapped out in no time…" Sasuke explained looking at Naru's pair of sapphire eyes. Watching Naru as her sapphire eyes soften, "Don't worry I understand Uchiha-san…"**_

"_**So, can I hope that you're going to school tomorrow?" Sasuke said raising his eyebrow.**_

_**Naru nodded, "Yes, I'm going to school tomorrow." **_

"_**Uh, about the kids Konohamaru and the others they are so worried about you…they said they want to see you again." Sasuke said **_

"_**Really? I missed them too…" Naru said as she think of Konohamaru and the others.**_

"_**If you want I can give you a ride and bring you at the orphanage after class." Sasuke suggested making Naru look at him in wide eyes, "Really, you would do that?" Naru said with a glint of happiness in her eyes.**_

_**Sasuke nodded, "Yes, so…" he does not have a chance to complete his statement, when Minato called Naru from inside their doorstep **_

"_**Naru, it's time for bed!" Minato called his daughter's attention. "Yes, dad I'll be there in a minute…" She said as she turns her look at Sasuke, "So, good night Uchiha-san…" Naru said softly giving Sasuke her sweetest smile.**_

_**Sasuke nodded as he returned her smile for him, "Okay, see you tomorrow…" Sasuke said as he approached his car opening the door of the driver seat before hoping inside the car he first take a glance on the blonde haired girl's back.**_

* * *

Sasuke woke up early that day, hoping that he can see Naru at school. He do not know why he want to see her but he just think that he want to see her because Naru is the only person who he can trust. A person who he can be his true friend,

Sasuke stood up from his seat deciding that this is the right time to go to school, smiling to himself as he picked up his car keys over the nightstand.

As Sasuke reach the school, he immediately went to library to look for Naru yes he know that she always go there even before class to kill time he didn't have to spend time to look for Naru because as he opened the door of the library he immediately see her long blonde hair. Sasuke smiled as Sasuke approach her. "Hey." Sasuke said quietly as he put his hand on Naru's shoulder gently.

"Oh, Uchiha-san you're early." Naru greeted briefly as she immediately turned her look at the book that she is reading. Sasuke seated beside Naru "So, what's that?" Sasuke asked referring to the book that Naru is reading.

"Bible…reading some psalms." Naru answered softly.

"You really like to read bibles don't you." Sasuke said raising his brows looking at the side of her face." Naru nodded, "Yeah, the psalms inspires me."

"So Uchiha-san, can I ask what your dream is?" Naru asked suddenly making Sasuke taken aback for a moment thinking what to answer her. "My dream?" Naru nodded, "Yes, I want to know your dream…"

"My dream is…ah I give up…to tell you the truth I really don't even know what is my own dreams…I really don't think about that until now…" Sasuke said looking at Naru.

"Oh, I understand…" Naru said closing her book

"So, you…"

"What about me?" Naru said raising her eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled "What are your dreams? Can you tell me so…" Naru smiled. "Of course I can tell you…"

Sasuke smiled, to think that Uchiha Sasuke is interested to her dreams, the dream of a simple yet adorable and innocent girl. Naru sighs deeply before answering. **"I want to…witness a miracle…" **Naru said as she turned to look at the man beside her.

Sasuke blinked twice the newly information is finally sunk in on him, _**She wants to witness a miracle…"**_

"May I know why?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity he wanted to know why she wants that dream. It sounds silly at first but when you think of it, it was like oh yeah I maybe want to witness a true miracle too maybe soon if god allows me to it.

Naru smiled, "I just want to…thinking about the world changes…I still believe in miracles… hope…god will always be there with you, to guide you all of your life…Uchiha-san life is a gift so treasure it…" Sasuke nodded and smile, "Yeah, of course I valued life…"

Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "Uchiha-san…" she called

"What is it?" Sasuke said cocking his head. "Whenever you decided what your dream is…can you promise that you will tell me?" Naru said looking intently at Sasuke's pair of obsidian eyes. Sasuke nodded, "Of course you'll be the first one to know what it is… I promise." He said lifting up his hand as a promise.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun…" Naru as she chuckled lightly. Her smiles and soft chuckles are like music to Sasuke's ears and he does not know why.

"_**I cannot understand my own feelings…damn…"**_ Sasuke thought as he stared at Naru memorizing all of her features…her mesmerizing sapphire eyes, her beautiful face, her soft tan skin…her long blonde hair…her petite body… It was as if all that features are too perfect for him.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke was surprise on how Naru called him. She called her Sasuke-kun _not _Uchiha-san or anything…he is too grateful that Naru think of him as a friend and not stranger or acquaintance anymore.

Not far away from the two, Sakura looking at them with Jealous and angry eyes Sakura gritted her teeth together as she watch her ex-boyfriend getting along and talking animatedly with the campus geek this is a humiliation! Sasuke dumped her, Haruno Sakura the school's most popular chick, the campus most beautiful…the leader of the cheerleading team got dumped by Sasuke Uchiha the Campus rebellious heartthrob for…_that_ girl…she cannot accept this they won't get away with this…**NEVER**

"I will make your life living hell…Uzumaki Naru…" Sakura thought devilishly looking angrily at the certain blonde-haired woman.

* * *

After class, Sasuke and Naru decided to head on the orphanage to visit Konohamaru and the others. Sasuke give the blonde haired girl a glance when he noticed that her skin is starting to pale and add that she always touching the middle of her chest. "What's wrong are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "Uh yeah…I'm fine…my asthma is just attacking." Naru said as she picks up her inhaler inside her bag pack.

"You have asthma?" Sasuke asked wearily. Naru nodded, "Yeah, it's in born don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm alright…just continue driving I'll be fine."

It is nearly five o'clock when they reach the orphanage, once they had entered the building, the kids immediately noticed their presence and in no time bunch of kids and one of them crowd the two of them is Konohamaru. Naru and Sasuke just found themselves being drag by two groups of kids on the two different corners.

"Onee-chan! We missed you where were you this passed weeks?" there is a hint of sadness on Konohamaru's voice when he said that. Naru sighs before answering. "I'm sorry Konohamaru-kun…it's just that Onee-chan is always busy…but don't worry I will be visiting you always as a payback." Naru said smiling cheekily on Konohamaru.

Konohamaru beamed and eyes widen by this "Really! Onee-chan?!" Naru nodded, "Of course I will…I promise…"

Konohamaru cocked his eyebrows curiously "Tell me Onee-chan... the truth do you have a relationship with that man? With Onii-chan I mean…" he said as he motioned Sasuke at the left corner of the house. Naru shook her head, "No, Konohamaru-kun were just friends…"

Naru look at the direction of Sasuke, she smiled as she watch Sasuke getting along really well with the kids. He really did changed since the first time he approached her about the mandatory punishment. She watches Sasuke as he happily play with the kids. "_**Yes, Sasuke really did change…"**_

"Thank you for the ride Sasuke-kun…" Naru said softly smiling gently at the raven-haired teen in front of her. Sasuke sighed deeply putting his hands inside his pockets, "You don't need to say thank you… so see you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked raising his eyebrows.

Naru nodded, "Of course…I will be at school tomorrow…"

"Okay then…bye…" Sasuke said as he hop inside his car and drive his car away.

Naru's smile suddenly fades after Sasuke's car is out of her sight. Holding her chest close on her heart. **"You should never attach yourself like that**." Minato said behind Naru.

**Naru sighed deeply turning her look at her father, "I know that dad, but you promise me…that you would allow me to live life in the way I want right? Father just trusts me okay?" **Naru said there is a ring of hope glinting inside her.

"As you say so my daughter but please…be careful…" Minato said as head inside their house.

* * *

**TBC**

**批評を書いてください！****-Please Review!**


	6. Unwanted Photo

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**注意書き： 私が鳴門を所有していない　それが雅史****kishimoto****に属していて、同様にプロットが私のものではなくて、それがニコラス火花に属しているが、私が何らかのねじりを広告に加える　いくらかのサスペンス。 **

**Meaning: Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense

* * *

**Chapter 6: 不必要な写真**

**The Unwanted Photo**

_. __**"I want to…witness a miracle…" **__Naru said as she turned to look at the man beside her._

_Sasuke blinked twice the newly information is finally sunk in on him, __**She wants to witness a miracle…"**_

"_May I know why?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity he wanted to know why she wants that dream. It sounds silly at first but when you think of it, it was like oh yeah I maybe want to witness a true miracle too maybe soon if god allows me to it. _

_Naru smiled, "I just want to…thinking about the world changes…I still believe in miracles… hope…god will always be there with you, to guide you all of your life…Uchiha-san life is a gift so treasure it…" Sasuke nodded and smile, "Yeah, of course I valued life…"_

"_I will make your life living hell…Uzumaki Naru…" Sakura thought devilishly looking angrily at the certain blonde-haired woman._

_. __**"You should never attach yourself like that**__." Minato said behind Naru._

_**Naru sighed deeply turning her look at her father, "I know that dad, but you promise me…that you would allow me to live life in the way I want right? Father just trusts me okay?" **__Naru said there is a ring of hope glinting inside her._

"_As you say so my daughter but please…be careful…" Minato said as head inside their house. _

* * *

Sakura entered the small room where her latest boyfriend Kankuro was in, she saw him doing something on his computer that catch her interest Sakura approached Kankuro wrapping her arms on his neck hugging him in the mere process and giving the lad a kiss on his cheeks. "Oh, Sakura you're here." Kankuro said acknowledging her presence then turning his look at the monitor of his computer.

"What was that?" Sakura asked as her eyes travel from the body of a full grown up woman wearing a two-piece swimsuit. The girl in this picture is sexy and has big breast and nice round behind. Her eyes narrowed, looking at his boy friend "What was that all about Kankuro, you're looking at a porn picture?" She said hiding her annoyance and irritation, I want all man's eyes set on me especially her boyfriend.

"Before, jumping on a wrong conclusion my Sakura-koi you better look at the girl too closely here." Sakura's eyes widen when she take a closer look at the picture she put her palms on her mouth to cover her sudden gasped then she turned to look at Kankuro, "Oh, my god Kankuro what's this, where do you get these?!" Sakura said never removing her eyes at the computer screen. While kankuro turned his head to look at his girl friend with a smirk, "This is just the start of our revenge."

* * *

Morning came in konoha, many childrens are walking at the road with their parents bringing them to school, and one of them is Naru the blonde haired girl walking her way to school enjoying the fresh scent of morning air that circulating on her lungs. Then turning her look at the children's with their parents. Smiling unconsciously looking at them making her wish that god give her a chance to meet and be together with her mom even only in a second or a minute. Suddenly Naru snapped out of her trance when a horn of a car bringing her back to reality, it is Sasuke.

"Hey! Morning, come on I'll give you a ride." Sasuke said sticking out his head out of the window. Naru smiled as she approaches Sasuke from outside his car, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun…" She greeted happily, Sasuke can even notice that her eyes is also smiling back at him.

"Come on, hop in I'll give you a ride." Sasuke said as he hop out of his car then opening the door of the passenger seat just right beside the driver seat. "Oh, thanks Sasuke-kun."

"That's not a problem, Naru-_chan_." Sasuke said smirking at her when he saw her blush from the way he called her. "Shall we?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Naru just merely nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll be going now thanks for the ride." Naru said excusing herself while watching Sasuke getting his bag pack at the back of the driver seat. Sasuke nodded, "Okay, then…but can you wait for me at the cafeteria? Because I well…I want to ask you something…can you do that for me?" Sasuke asked hanging his bag on his shoulder while looking at her eyes intently.

Naru nodded slowly, "Um, Okay…I'll be waiting there then." She said as she walk upstairs of the school compound.

Inside the school compound, Naru quietly walk along the corridor ignoring the stares she gets whenever people had passed her. Her eyes caught them looking at her and whispering on one another, on the back of her mind Naru is asking herself why all those people looking at her in such way, while the others giving her a nasty and dirty look. Then Sakura suddenly approached her, "Hi, Naru…I am Sakura." Sakura introduced herself giving the blonde-haired woman her most reserved fake smile. Of course being innocent and all she smiled back, "I know you, your Haruno Sakura I live next to your neighborhood since kindergarten before." Naru stated happily.

"Oh, Sorry I don't recognize you since high school" Sakura said making Naru bit taken back her smile is still there but it is obvious that she look down. "Sorry about that Naru-chan, but don't worry about Sasuke because the two of us are already through…were really over."

Naru shook her head letting out a small laugh, "I don't know what you were talking about Haruno-san." Naru said as she walks away but Sakura followed her lead. "You know what Naru…" She said holding the blonde-haired woman's arm as she said it. "You're beautiful if you know how to do your make up." Sakura said a small devilishly glint spark on her emerald eyes.

"So you wanna join us for some drink?" Sakura invited but Naru rejected the offer then suddenly one of Sakura's friends, which Naru think that one of the members of their gang approached the pink slut handling her a piece of white paper with a picture in it. Naru watch Sakura as she scan the picture in her hands with wide eyes then after a few minutes of waiting Sakura turned to look at her with a smirk then. "Is this you? Nice breast huh…" She said handling the blonde-haired woman, the said item.

Naru's eyes widen, her shining sapphire eyes never leave the said picture. It is a picture of a woman in red two-piece with a large breast and round behind and the most shocking part is the face of the girl…it is her…it was as the face of the real girl in the picture is been removed and instead her face is on it. Naru lifted her head up to look at her surroundings gripping the said picture on her hands while looking at the bunch of students giving her the decimating look, as if she was a prostitute. Her eyes started to water when the other students around her started to laugh, and snickered behind her back, Then Naru tried to run away far from her peers when Sasuke came at the scene stopping her holding her shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry, Naru but please stay remember this is not about you…it is about me." Sasuke whispered to her while Naru just nodded her head and stayed behind her as she silently cried. Sasuke get the piece of paper from Naru's hands. Approaching Kankuro who is in front of the crowd, glaring, "What's this?" Sasuke asked containing his anger, while Kankuro laugh sardonically, "Oh, dude I really don't know where the hell this picture come from…but look at Uzumaki here she's hot don't you think?" He said smiling so wickedly at the picture. Sasuke cannot control his anger anymore and punch Kankuro square on his face making him fall on his butt.

Sakura gasped as she approached Kankuro to help him but the guy slapped her hands away, "How dare you asshole! You're gonna regret this Sasuke." he said threatening Sasuke.

"I am so happy to do that to you…" Sasuke snarled as he wrapped his hands over Naru's shoulder ushering her outside the school. "You made a mistake Sasuke…you made a mistake!" Kankuro shouted.

"_Like I care…"_

* * *

Sasuke lead the blonde haired girl at the parking lot stopping at their tracks when they reach Sasuke's BMW. "Are you Okay?" the raven asked the sniffing girl beside him looking at the blonde-haired woman worriedly. Sasuke watch Naru as she nodded her head to him telling the raven that she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed deeply, "That was relieving…and I'm sorry if I didn't come with you earlier…and I…" Naru shook her head, "No need to say sorry Sasuke-kun, I understand so I forgive them." She said softly.

"Already?" Sasuke asked raising his brows. He cannot believe what he was hearing just now his so called friends just humiliated her and make fun of her and yet she can able to forgive them on what they've done to her. Sasuke smiled to himself, "_She is really one of a kind…" _

"Why you're smiling Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked as she noticed that the handsome man in front of her was smiling to himself. "Okay then…I'll bring you home." Sasuke said opening the door of the passenger seat.

"Um, wait a minute what about the thing that you said you will tell me." Naru said looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"Uh, well about that, are you free this Saturday? I want you to come with me if you…want…" Sasuke said uncomfortably looking at Naru's sapphire eyes.

"Like…a date?" She asked again while Sasuke nodded

"Yeah, like…that"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Well what about a sneak peek for the next chapter? Oh before that thank you for the people out there who was giving me some awesome reviews!!! I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!!!**

**And now this is the sneak peek, like I promise!!! XD**

"**You had to ask my father first"**

"**You don't know how to dance"**

"**I told you not to fall in love with me"**


	7. Broken Promise

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**注意書き：****私が鳴門を所有していない　それが雅史****kishimoto****に属していて、同様にプロットが私のものではなくて、それがニコラス火花に属しているが、私が何らかのねじりを広告に加える　いくらかのサスペンス。**

**Meaning: Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense

* * *

**Chapter 07: Broken Promise**

* * *

_Sasuke lead the blonde haired girl at the parking lot stopping at their tracks when they reach Sasuke's BMW. "Are you Okay?" the raven asked the sniffing girl beside him looking at the blonde-haired woman worriedly. Sasuke watch Naru as she nodded her head to him telling the raven that she was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke sighed deeply, "That was relieving…and I'm sorry if I didn't come with you earlier…and I…" Naru shook her head, "No need to say sorry Sasuke-kun, I understand so I forgive them." She said softly._

_"Already?" Sasuke asked raising his brows. He cannot believe what he was hearing just now his so called friends just humiliated her and make fun of her and yet she can able to forgive them on what they've done to her. Sasuke smiled to himself, "She is really one of a kind…" _

_"Why you're smiling Sasuke-kun?" Naru asked as she noticed that the handsome man in front of her was smiling to himself. "Okay then…I'll bring you home." Sasuke said opening the door of the passenger seat._

_"Um, wait a minute what about the thing that you said you will tell me." Naru said looking at Sasuke's eyes._

_"Uh, well about that, are you free this Saturday? I want you to come with me if you…want…" Sasuke said uncomfortably looking at Naru's sapphire eyes._

_"Like…a date?" She asked again while Sasuke nodded_

_"Yeah, like…that"_

_

* * *

_

_"You have to ask my father first." _ This word was been swirling and turning on Sasuke's head since he arrived at home. He was currently at lying down his king size bed two arms underneath his head. How the hell he can ask Naru's father that he want his daughter to bring her out on a date. She is the pastor's daughter for god sake…

Sighing deeply Sasuke sat up from his bed. He was decided he really wants to ask her out so this is the right thing to do. All he needs to do is strengthen his will

That night Naru wore a white plain dress that reaches her knee and a pair of flat shoes. She is currently standing right in front of the antique life size mirror smiling at herself this is the first time that she is going out with a friend and most especially it was a boy— not just an ordinary boy because Sasuke was the most popular hunk at their school. Naru snapped out of her thoughts when Minato opened the door of her room. "You're 'boy friend' is downstairs" Minato said as he lean at the doorframe.

"Dad, please Sasuke-kun is my friend can't you treat him nicely?" Naru said softly while Minato snorted and roll his eyes, "Okay okay I'll try!" he said as he close the door. Sighing deeply Naru decided to go down the stairs to meet Sasuke.

The moment she went down the stairs Sasuke instantly beam, he stood up from his seat wanting to see Naru up close god she is very beautiful he knows that he is over exaggerating but for him she is the very beautiful girl he ever seen. Naru smiled softly, "Sasuke-kun, sorry if you waited for me."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, It's okay."

"So, let's go?"

"Oh, Uchiha." Minato called

Sasuke turn to look at Naru's father, "Sir.."

"Exactly 10:00 pm." Minato said sternly looking intently to Sasuke.

"Okay sir, 10:00 don't worry sir I'll take care of your daughter." Sasuke assured before he ushered Naru out of the house.

When the two were outside the house Naru stopped on her tracks making Sasuke look at her, "Is there any problem." Naru smiled as she shook her head, "No, it's just that I want to know what do you said to my father…the reason why he let me go with you."

Sasuke turn away blushing as he remember what happened last night that was the most embarrassing moment of his life but he felt so relieve after doing what he think is right if he really want to be with Naru he really should work for it. And hard

Sasuke smiled, "Uh, about that…it was odd but look you're now with me." He said offering his hand on Naru, "Let's have some fun…"

Naru nodded as she accepts his hand, "Okay, let's have some fun."

* * *

Sasuke bring Naru to a restaurant which is open area and they were able to breathe some fresh air and can look up at the horizon that full's of stars at there is a stage where the customers can dance too.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful…" Naru said her eyes widen in awe

"Do you like this place?" Sasuke asked as he looks intently at Naru's innocent eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go and try to dance before our food comes." Naru said enthusiastically as she stood up pulling Sasuke's arm up. "Uh, hey wait Naru-chan."

Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "Hmm."

"Ah…listen you see…I don't dance…"

Naru frown, "Oh, its okay I don't know how to dance either so…let's go? Let's try it," she said pulling Sasuke along with her at the dance floor.

"Here let's do it."

"How can we do it?"

Naru turn to look at the other couples who are dancing around them, "Hmm…put your hand around my waist and then…I put mine here…then that's it.  
She said smiling.

"Uh, its kindda look awkward…how can we start?" Sasuke said as he held her other hand with his making him feel some spark on it he wondered did Naru felt that too. Naru smiled as they started to move in circling motion. "See you're not that bad dancer."

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, maybe your right."

* * *

"So, what will you going to do now Sakura are you going to continue you're plan?" Ino asked her pink haired girl best friend the two of them are currently on Sakura's house planning about getting rid of the certain Blonde-haired-girl. Sakura smirk,

"Of course but first I should talk to her privately."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey, why we're here Sasuke-kun" Naru said they were currently at the ocean shore looking at the dark blue sea. "Hmm…this place is so beautiful."

"Think so? I always go here…with my— dad…" Sasuke trailed off not wanting to continue of what he was saying. Naru look away, "You know…you're lucky that you both know you're mom and dad…you should treasure them."

"Naru…"

Naru turned to look at Sasuke only to see Sasuke looking at her intently, Naru gasped when Sasuke gently touch her cheeks. "Sas— Sasuke-kun…" Naru turn away she was not use of being touch like that.

"Naru, look at me I want to tell you something."

"Sasuke-kun, wha— what is it is there anything that I could help you with?" Naru asked worriedly

"Listen, Naru I…I love you…" Sasuke said as he lean down to Naru's level giving her a deep longing kiss. The moment they pulled back from the kiss Naru's eyes, widen tears streaming down her face.

"Naru…I love you…so much," Sasuke said as he cup her chin gently

Naru shook her head, "I…didn't I told you…not to fall in love with me?

"Naru, I…"

"Don't…don't follow me…" Naru said as she run away from Sasuke.

**"NARU WAIT!"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh haaay... young love these days....**

**-- thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLeasE RevieW!**


	8. The Right Time for Love

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**注意書き：私が鳴門を所有していない　それが雅史****kishimoto****に属していて、同様にプロットが私のものではなくて、それがニコラス火花に属しているが、私が何らかのねじりを広告に加える　いくらかのサスペンス。**

**Meaning: Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense

Note: Thanks to HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9, Kalsifer, Angelvan105, Lady Kaly 7, for reviewing the previous chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER 08: The Right Time for Love**

* * *

_"Naru…"_

_Naru turned to look at Sasuke only to see Sasuke looking at her intently, Naru gasped when Sasuke gently touch her cheeks. "Sas— Sasuke-kun…" Naru turn away she was not use of being touch like that._

_"Naru, look at me I want to tell you something."_

_"Sasuke-kun, wha— what is it is there anything that I could help you with?" Naru asked worriedly_

_"Listen, Naru I…I love you…" Sasuke said as he lean down to Naru's level giving her a deep longing kiss. The moment they pulled back from the kiss Naru's eyes, widen tears streaming down her face._

_"Naru…I love you…so much," Sasuke said as he cup her chin gently_

_Naru shook her head, "I…didn't I told you…not to fall in love with me?_

_"Naru, I…"_

_"Don't…don't follow me…" Naru said as she run away from Sasuke._

**_"NARU WAIT!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I do not know what to do, I know that I broke my promise to her the promise that I will not fall in love with her…but I cannot help it. That's what I felt she is the only girl who made me feel different she does not treat me like the Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in school but he treated me as a friend an ordinary human being but…_**

**_What is she doing now, it hurts to see her avoiding me…looking so sad because of me is it wrong for me to love her? But why? I do want to know why…I am so fed up being always left alone in the dark I want an answer and I will get that to one girl…_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

The bell rang a signal to the students that the class has now ended upon knowing that. Corridors started to be flood by the students walking out from their classes… Sasuke is leaning on the wall just waiting for the certain girl to walk out from her class. But he waited and waited until the students went out of the view and still the certain blonde haired girl is still out of sight. Sasuke clenches his fist "Where are you…"

He is getting worried now he needs to know where is Naru he badly needed to see her and talk to her…

"Oi, Uchiha-kun!" Kiba greeted from the other side of the corridor walking up to Sasuke.

"Inuzuka, Naru is your classmate right?!" Sasuke asked eagerly

Kiba nodded wearily, "Yeah, why?"

"Where is she? Did she already go home or what?" Sasuke asked

"Ah, well she did not go to school sensei said— oi wait Uchiha I'm still not finish to—" Kiba said "What is wrong with him?" Kiba said as he watches Sasuke run towards the exit of the school.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki please I really need to talk to her." Sasuke pleaded he is currently outside the Uzumaki residence talking to Naru's father hoping that he can let him talk to his daughter.

Minato shook his head, "I already told you Uchiha-san my daughter does not want to talk to you…I don't know what happened between you two but please just don't go here and respect whatever she wants okay?" Minato said closing the door at Sasuke's face.

Sasuke exhaled deeply he was fuming in anger now frustrated he does really want to talk to Naru this girl really making her insane…crazy because every minute her face does not getting out his mind.

* * *

"He's not here anymore." Minato said to his daughter who was fiddling to her two fingers. "Why you're avoiding him now huh did he do something to you?"

Naru shook her head, "Ah, no he didn't do anything to me…"

"Then why you're avoiding him."

This made Naru remembers what happened last Saturday night that she forces herself not to remember, "_I love you Naru…I love you…"_

"Ah, no father…I am not avoiding him."

Minato sighed as he sit beside his daughter putting his hands over her shoulders, "Naru…I know that I've been so rude with the Uchiha. And I'm sorry for that it's just that I cannot accept the fact you're now a full grown woman not the kid that I usually played with and cradling in my arms…and the other fact that you're falling in love."

This made Naru look at her father, "Dad, it's not it."

Minato smiled, "Naru, give yourself a chance…"

* * *

Sasuke kick the sand on his feet, he is currently at the shore where he confessed his feelings for the certain girl who was avoiding him because of it. He hated himself for that if he did not confess his feelings for her maybe until now they are still friends and Naru is not avoiding him.

His heart clench, it really hurts whenever someone you love the most avoiding you…

"I think…I'm going crazy." Sasuke said aloud  
"Why do you think you're going crazy?" the familiar voice said on his back making Sasuke's heartbeat so fast.

"Naru…"

Naru give him a small smile before going to his side looking at the sea her hands on her back, after seems like the eternal awkward moment Sasuke tried to cut the silence but…

"I love the view here."

"Uh, yeah…"

_Damn Sasuke you want to talk to her now that she is here why you cannot even say a word to her…_

"Listen…Naru I…I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you I really do…just please let me…"

"Sorry also…"

"Sorry? What for…"

Naru turn to look at Sasuke, "Sorry because for making you promise like that…"

"No, I should the one who say sorry because it was me who broke the promise and I…" Sasuke said looking intently at Naru's eyes.

"I love you too." These words made Sasuke's eyes widen

Both hearts beating so fast against their chest

"What did you…"

"I said…I love you too…" Naru said tears threatening to burst out of her eyes

Upon Saying that Sasuke cup Naru's chin gently claiming her lips for a passionate kiss…

* * *

**XD-TBC-XD**

* * *

**wHAt do you think guys? Happy now? hahaha please review and hope you enjoy chapter eight. And for my loyal reviewers I will leave a sneak peak for you guys!!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Sneak Peak_**

**_"I should not feel this…"_**

**_"Make love with me…"_**

**_"Good bye…"_**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. I'll Make Love To You

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense and for some add-ons The song I'll make love to you is not mine either it belongs to its composer and the Boyz 2 Men.

* * *

**Note: **

**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9- Me too fan girl mode XD**

**Van309 – oh thanks for the compliment Van…I'm so evil yeah I know…your still fifth teen right? So like kirika o7 you skip some parts here because there will be some scene not suitable for the readers underage like you. And btw, this is the tissue! (Giving the tissue to Van through the computer portal) hmm…take it and use it so your mother will not blame me because of your blood loss. LMAO and btw, I love yah… (Sings the barney song)**

**kalsifer- OMG, Thanks for reviewing! **

**kirika o7 –here's your tissue girl…I forgot to ask are you still underage? However, well, just skip the part where you know the two main characters we're going have some intimate moment. (GRIN)**

**Lady Kaly 7- YAMIE!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! Don't you have the nosebleed too? Because, my two reviewer here has nosebleeds. LMAO  
angelvan105 – this is the UPDATE!!! How are you now? thanks for all the advice!  
remianetta13- the ending is— SPOILER ALERT!**

**Mfoto- thanks for always reviewing!!!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO VAN309!**

"**For, singing the Barney song for me!"**

* * *

"**Alert: Some intimate scenes…"**

"**This chapter focus on Sasuke And Naru's relationship.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

**I'll Make Love To You**

**

* * *

**

_Minato smiled, "Naru, give yourself a chance…"_

_Sasuke kick the sand on his feet, he is currently at the shore where he confessed his feelings for the certain girl who was avoiding him because of it. He hated himself for that if he did not confess his feelings for her maybe until now they are still friends and Naru is not avoiding him._

_His heart clench, it really hurts whenever someone you love the most avoiding you…_

"_I think…I'm going crazy." Sasuke said aloud  
"Why do you think you're going crazy?" the familiar voice said on his back making Sasuke's heartbeat so fast._

"_Naru…"_

_Naru give him a small smile before going to his side looking at the sea her hands on her back, after seems like the eternal awkward moment Sasuke tried to cut the silence but…_

"_I love the view here."_

"_Uh, yeah…"_

_Damn Sasuke you want to talk to her now that she is here why you cannot even say a word to her…_

"_Listen…Naru I…I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you I really do…just please let me…"_

"_Sorry also…"_

"_Sorry? What for…"_

_Naru turn to look at Sasuke, "Sorry because for making you promise like that…"_

"_No, I should the one who say sorry because it was me who broke the promise and I…" Sasuke said looking intently at Naru's eyes._

"_I love you too." These words made Sasuke's eyes widen_

_Both hearts beating so fast against their chest_

"_What did you…"_

"_I said…I love you too…" Naru said tears threatening to burst out of her eyes_

_Upon Saying that Sasuke cup Naru's chin gently claiming her lips for a passionate kiss…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**I don't know why? But when I started to kiss her it was like I don't want to stop…her lips so soft I really don't want to stop…that's when I realize that somewhat my world took a slow motion. Every part of our body touch it was like we were on fire…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Are you OKAY since were at school you look like sad." Sasuke asked Naru they were currently at that beach. Where he confessed to her they suppose to be stargazing so Naru brings her large telescope.

"Naru**_, _**are you really OKAY?" Sasuke said as he shook Naru's shoulders making her snapped out of her own thoughts Naru turned to look at her boy friend while Sasuke's hand on her cheeks caressing it affectionately. "Ah…yeah of course I am…" its one month passed since they started their relationship and ever since that day at the shore they were inseparable… "You look pale Are you sure you're OKAY?." Sasuke pointed out

Naru shook her head, "Yeah…I'm okay just cold…"

"Then it is that the case…" Sasuke trailed off as he remove his leather jacket off him and offer it to Naru.

"Here…use this…"

"No need Sasuke-kun…you need that it's really cold here." Sasuke smiled and kneeled down in front of Naru. "The one who most needs this is you…I love you so I don't want you to catch a cold…and plus if you catch a cold your dad will decapitate me…I made a promise to him you know." Sasuke said putting the jacket around Naru's.

Naru smiled, "What do you promise to my dad?"

Sasuke looks intently at Naru's sapphire eyes, "I promise to him that I'll take care of you…and I will love you forever." This statement made Naru's heart raise a beat, butterfly's on her stomach. Tears stream down her face suddenly.

"Why? What's wrong why you were crying?" Sasuke asked as he wipe her tears with his thumb Sasuke was startled when Naru jump on him causing them to fall down at the white sand of the beach Naru atop of Sasuke. "Naru…"

Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "I love…I love you…so please always remember that…Sasuke-kun…" Naru said while tears stream down her cheeks looking affectionately at Sasuke's obsidian eyes.

Sasuke smile, "Of course I know that…I love you too…I love you more than you ever know…" Sasuke said as he claims her lips for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"So this is your house…" Naru said looking around Sasuke's house.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Sasuke said from the kitchen picking up two Pepsi in can inside the refrigerator.

"It's nice…you live alone here?" Sasuke shook his head as he takes a seat beside his girl friend. "No I live here with my mom."

"So where is your mom?"

"She is on her summer vacation." Sasuke answered while opening the can of soft drink for Naru.

"Why don't you come with her? It's the summer vacation after all." Naru said as she drinks her soft drink.

"I don't want to…because I don't want to be away from you at the entire summer…" Sasuke said making Naru look at him. Naru smiled, "You know…you should you're always with me since then…it's good thing if you spend your time with your mom also…and with your dad."

"That's impossible my mom and dad separated because we're are the second family." Sasuke said looking away.

Naru smiled, "Sasuke…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked not looking at Naru

"**Make love with me…"**

This made Sasuke look at Naru with wide eyes, "What…what did you said?"

Naru smiled, "Make love with me…"

* * *

**ALERT: INTIMATE SCENE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THEN SKIP…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night **_

"I love you Naru…" Sasuke said on her ears…

Naru can feel her heart beating so fast… "**I love you too Sasuke-kun…"** she said

With that, Sasuke lean down to her level claiming her lips for a passionate kiss. Naru gasped she suddenly found herself being pushed down with sasuke atop of her. He placed her arm across her side

_**Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask**_

Naru felt that hard thing pressing against her she can feel sasuke is now nuzzling her as she felt Goosebumps through her body one hand moving towards the hemline of her shirt. "**Sasu…sasuke-kun**…"The words came as whimper because Sasuke was already kissing her earlobe.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to**_

"Are you sure about this? Sasuke pulled back to look at Naru's face.

Naru smiled and nodded, "Yes…so don't hold back…" Sasuke planted a kiss on Naru's lips "Don't worry…I'll be gentle…so…" Sasuke said while kissing her neck.

_**Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night **_

"_This is the only way…the only way for me to remember you…"_ Naru thought

His lips settled over hers warmly.

His lips stayed only teasing seconds they lifted from her mouth

Naru moan, Sasuke caught her lips again with an aggression that

Tilted her head back as he parted her lips His tongue slid forward.

_**Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do**_

Slowly their clothes scattered on the floor with them.

Before long Naru found herself engage in an exciting and erotic kiss.

The more she moans the deeper he kisses her.

Sasuke slowly caress her breast earning a pleasurable moan from Naru.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to **_

Their kiss turning into heated kiss after minute Sasuke broke the kiss only to travel down to kiss her neck. He trailed a butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone making Naru moan in pleasure. Sasuke's hand travel down her body caressing Naru's soft thigh

_**Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your**_** life**

Naru hold sasuke's hand putting it on her chest, they broke the kiss to catch their breath… "Make me yours sasuke…"

"You're making me crazy..." sasuke said

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you when you want me to  
And I will not let go till you tell me to **_

Sasuke just smile at her before, as he claims her lips again for a passionate kiss.

That night they share their warm bodies together. They made love all that night.

"_**Good bye…Sasuke-kun"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**(Grin Evilly) What do you think guys? Hmm thank you and hope you enjoy reading!!!!**

**pLeAsE ReViEw!**


	10. The Turning Point

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense and for some add-ons

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Kalsifer because her review makes me smile**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

**THE TURNING POINT**

* * *

_**Naru smiled, "What do you promise to my dad?"**_

_**Sasuke looks intently at Naru's sapphire eyes, "I promise to him that I'll take care of you…and I will love you forever." This statement made Naru's heart raise a beat, butterfly's on her stomach. Tears stream down her face suddenly.**_

"_**Why? What's wrong why you were crying?" Sasuke asked as he wipe her tears with his thumb Sasuke was startled when Naru jump on him causing them to fall down at the white sand of the beach Naru atop of Sasuke. "Naru…"**_

_**Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "I love…I love you…so please always remember that…Sasuke-kun…" Naru said while tears stream down her cheeks looking affectionately at Sasuke's obsidian eyes.**_

_**Sasuke smile, "Of course I know that…I love you too…I love you more than you ever know…" Sasuke said as he claims her lips for a passionate kiss.**_

_**Make love with me**_

_**Naru hold sasuke's hand putting it on her chest, they broke the kiss to catch their breath… "Make me yours Sasuke…"**_

_**"You're making me crazy..." sasuke said**_

* * *

**"When she said we are over, it was like…my world breaking apart…darkness surrounds me and I just want to die on that point."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

That morning when Sasuke woke up expecting that he will see Naru but much in his dismay the girl he loves was out of sight. He was so confuse why would Naru leave him here without even saying good bye but he is too happy to care for now, Sasuke lay back down on his bed smiling, he is so happy last night he just made love with the girl he loves it was like a dream for him.

He will surely treasure this girl forever.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"What are you saying that were over!" Sasuke yelled in frustration as he shakes Naru by her shoulders hoping that Naru that he knows went back while Naru just remain silent bangs covering her eyes from Sasuke's view. "Naru, Am I not enough? Naru answer me why you were breaking up with me. Did I do wrong huh? Is that because of what happened between us last night? If you're thinking about that…I will take the responsibility I'll marry you!" Sasuke said

This made Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "Are you crazy? You are marrying me just because of that. Its Okay's because that was my decision…so you don't have to bother." Naru said emotionlessly

"Naru I'm serious…I'll marry you so just don't…break up with me…" Sasuke said almost pleadingly he could not afford to lose the girl he longed to have…

Naru tried to control her emotion her heart almost broke when she heard the almost pleading tone on Sasuke's voice she really want to hug him right now but she needs to do this…

"Were over Sasuke-kun just please don't bother me anymore." Naru said turning her back on Sasuke. "Just please give me a favor…forget about me…and please don't follow me…"

Sasuke just watches Naru walk away from him, this is the first time he felt like this…normally he was the one who, walking away from his former girlfriends when he is breaking up with them but now it was as they switch places. He was now the one who is helplessly watches as the girl he loves walk away from him. Not too long, Tears stream down on Sasuke's obsidian eyes streaming down his cheeks

"So now…this is heartbroken means huh…" Sasuke said as he clenches his fist as he let out an agonizing shout.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Naru, are you sure about this?" Minato asked his daughter worriedly he witness the scene where Naru broke up with Sasuke and he feel sorry for the two. Naru wipe her tears, "I need to do this because if I let this continue…at the end Sasuke will be hurt in the end…"

"But how about…"

"I'm okay father…don't worry about me…" Naru smiled to her father.

Tears forming on Minato's blue eyes, "Come here honey." He said motioning to his daughter to come near him.

"Father" Naru gasped her father just hug her…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry my daughter…for all…sorry if I cannot give you a long…"

"Father, it's OKAY, even if it's short I still cherish it…because I am with you and with Sasuke…I love you..." Naru said returning the hug.

"I love you too…my daughter…" Minato said tightening the hug tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke sweetie I'm home…Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto called she just went back from her long summer vacation she gasped when she see a numerous bottle of can beers on the coffee table.

In addition, at the carpet of the living room and she was more than shock when she saw her son leaning down his back on the couch both his eyes looking at the empty space and she can see that his son obviously cried because of his red puffy eyes.

Mikoto hurriedly went on Sasuke's side, "Sasuke, what happened? Are you OKAY?" Mikoto asked worriedly

"Oh mom your home…sorry for the mess…" Sasuke said as he tried to hide his crying face from his mother while picking up the cans of beer on the carpet.

"Sasuke…you're my son so don't try to hide it…tell me what happened? Where is Naru-chan?"

"Were over…" Sasuke said bitterly

"What do you mean Sasuke what happen?" Mikoto asked again

"She broke up with me." Sasuke said obviously, as he drinks his beer.

Mikoto is shocked, "Why? As long as I remember when I left for my vacation you two were so in love with each other… what did you do Sasuke?"

"**That's the point mother…what did I do? I'm so broken mom…I did not even know why we broke up and it kills me inside…I'm dying mom…I'm dying inside and out."** Sasuke said as tears that he was holding up stream down his cheeks again.

Mikoto hug her son, this was the first time she sees Sasuke cry so it must be that Sasuke really love Naru and he is dying inside. "I'm sorry Sasuke…sorry for now being with you when you needed me…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**It's been a month since Naru and I broke up…I tried to talk to her waited for her at school but she never show up. Even at their house it seems like they abandoned it… there is the time. When I said to myself that, I should move on and forget about her like what she said but it seems like I cannot do it. Because whenever I close my eyes I can still see her smiling at me…when I tried to close my ears, I can still hear her harmonious laugh and it seems she was hunting me…our memories of us together is still lingering in my mind…and it was like I'm going insane…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, bad news!" Mikoto said panting hard

Sasuke immediately stood up from his bed, "What is it mom are you OKAY?"

"**Naru-chan, she is…"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

What do you think what happen to Naru? Do you Enjoyed the chapter ten people? (Laugh) I am so feeling good…what do you think what will happen next? If you are curious then leave a review.

**I will update it next month!** I need to gather 10 reviews for this chappie… so good luck!!!

And hope you enjoyed reading chapter 10 and I am please to thank you the people who reviewed the previous chapter Love you guys!

**Please Review!**


	11. Only Hope

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi-kishimoto, the plot is not mine either and it belongs to Nicholas Sparks but I will be adding some twist to add some suspense and for some add-ons

* * *

**NOTE: MAJOR CHANGES...IM SO STUPID YOU KNOW...I FORGOT THAT NARU'S SICKNESS IS AN SEVERE ASTHMA WITH THE COMPLICATION OF HEART FAILURE... SORRY ARG...MAJOR REWRITE SORRY ABOUT THAT!-- I'll explain through the story...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**ONLY HOPE**

* * *

"_Naru I'm serious…I'll marry you so just don't…break up with me…" Sasuke said almost pleadingly he could not afford to lose the girl he longed to have…_

_Naru tried to control her emotion her heart almost broke when she heard the almost pleading tone on Sasuke's voice she really want to hug him right now but she needs to do this… _

"_Were over Sasuke-kun just please don't bother me anymore." Naru said turning her back on Sasuke. "Just please give me a favor…forget about me…and please don't follow me…"_

"_**That's the point mother…what did I do? I'm so broken mom…I did not even know why we broke up and it kills me inside…I'm dying mom…I'm dying inside and out."**_

"_**It's been a month since Naru and I broke up…I tried to talk to her waited for her at school but she never show up. Even at their house it seems like they abandoned it… there is the time. When I said to myself that, I should move on and forget about her like what she said but it seems like I cannot do it. Because whenever I close my eyes I can still see her smiling at me…when I tried to close my ears, I can still hear her harmonious laugh and it seems she was hunting me…our memories of us together is still lingering in my mind…and it was like I'm going insane…"**_

"_Sasuke-chan, bad news!" Mikoto said panting hard_

_Sasuke immediately stood up from his bed, "What is it mom are you OKAY?"_

* * *

"_**Naru-chan, she is…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"**I don't know what is happening to me, it seems like my feet just started to act on its own it's been one month and now…I can finally see her…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widen, "Why mom what happened to Naru Mom please answer me!" Sasuke asked desperately in fact, he is literally shaking his mom right now.

"_**She is at Konoha Hospital…"**_

"_**Mom, what is she doing at the hospital?" Sasuke asked worriedly**_

"_**Her dad, call me…Sasuke he said Naru just broke up with you because she knows that she is dying…"**_

"_**Dying? What is happening…"**_

"_**Just go Sasuke…Naru needs you there…"**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Until now, I do not know what is happening, but I do know that right now at this very moment I was going to know the truth. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Then, there I see her father looking so sad and it looks like he was crying…he slowly went inside the room there he see Naru sleeping peacefully at the hospital bed a numerous machine sticking out her body. She looks very pale…and weak

"Sasuke, come with me…" Minato called Sasuke motioning him to go outside the room

"Why…what's wrong with her…" Sasuke asked worriedly clenching his fist.

Minato sighed deeply, "Sasuke, Naru is sick…"

Sasuke frowned, "Sick? It's okay sir because she's going to…"

Minato shook his head, "You don't understand Sasuke…she is very sick…she a very serious case of asthma that complicates her heart…"

" What kind of disease was it treatable? Answer me!" Sasuke said as he was shaking in anger.

"I was always afraid that one day that god will just take my daughter's life I am really scared whenever were she's having the asthma attack because the next thing you will ever know that her heart is also stopping to beat while she stop breathing…" Minato started

then with that Sasuke remembered something,

.

_**After class, Sasuke and Naru decided to head on the orphanage to visit Konohamaru and the others. Sasuke give the blonde haired girl a glance when he noticed that her skin is starting to pale and add that she always touching the middle of her chest. "What's wrong are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly.**_

_**Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "Uh yeah…I'm fine…my asthma is just attacking." Naru said as she picks up her inhaler inside her bag pack.**_

_**"You have asthma?" Sasuke asked wearily. Naru nodded, "Yeah, it's in born don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm alright…just continue driving I'll be fine."**_

**_(A/N: REFER TO CHAPTER FIVE)_**

**Sasuke also slumped himself on the wall he had no idea how can he accept this..**

**"Sasuke…my daughter…my daughter is dying…"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naru stirred on her sleep, slowly opening her eyes. She felt really weak and had this difficulty of breathing. She look at her surrounding, when she did her eyes widen at what she saw beside her is Sasuke holding her hands. "Sas— Sasuke-kun what are you…doing here?" Naru said weakly

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked darkly he felt really betrayed why she didn't say to him that she is sick she must be telling it to him it was his right. "Who…who told you…"

"Just tell me why…why you didn't tell me why Naru…" Sasuke said clenching his fist as he watch Naru's tears slowly stream down her face. "

"I'm Scared Sasuke…

"Scared of what?" Sasuke said almost harshly

"I'm scared that I might actually hurt you… Sasuke-kun if I just let our relationship continue it will just hurt us in the end knowing that I might just leave you in the end." Naru said hoarsely

"So please just leave me alone…please just leave…just don't make this hard for me." Naru said pleadingly

Sasuke unconsciously tighten his grip on Naru's hands, "No I won't…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I won't leave you especially now that you're carrying my child." Sasuke said firmly

* * *

"**Ever since that day that we get back together…as I promise I never leave her side…I'm always there to take care of her and our unborn baby. Were really happy until the doctor said there might be a complication on Naru's pregnancy that there's a possibility that one day...they both gonna die."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, take a look of this…" Naru and Sasuke are currently at the shore having a picnic its good thing that Naru's doctor allowed her to go out of the hospital occasionally.

"What is it…" Sasuke said as he take a sit beside Naru were currently looking and reading some names at the baby books that he bought for her.

"This name, do you want it…" Naru said pointing a name from the book.

"That name is way too odd." Sasuke pointed out

Naru pouted, "You all disagree on all the names that I pointed out."

"Well my darling…what about we name our future child ah, Sasuke junior what do you think." Sasuke said brushing Naru's long blonde locks with his fingers.

"Eh, What if it was a girl?"

"Well then it will be Sasuke also…" Sasuke said with teasing smile.

"Eh, why…I don't want my child to be like you." Naru said

This made Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that…"

Naru chuckled, "I don't want them to be hard headed like you…well that will be too hard to handle for you."

"What do you mean too hard to handle for me?"

"**It's because Sasuke-kun if I die your**—" Naru trailed off when Sasuke rudely stood up.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong…" Naru said as she stood up also.

"Damn it Naru…don't say such things!" Sasuke said kicking the sand on his feet as he controls his tears from falling. Naru just made him remember the thing that he tried hard to forget that at the day of her delivery there would be big consequences. It is either she die or their baby.

Naru hug Sasuke from behind, "**Sasuke-kun, when the time comes, whatever what happens I will be always be here…even if I die I will be still on your side even if you cannot see me you can feel me...just remember one thing Sasuke…I love you so much."** Naru said tightening the hug from Sasuke's back while Sasuke just silently cried.

"_**I wish that time will never come…"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OKAY everyone I have a very BIG POLL FOR YOU GUYS!!!**

**You can vote on it through my poll at my profile…**

**The question is this… you'll just decide what will be Sasuke and Naru's child's gender.**

**Girl or a Boy**

**Moreover, then Pm me about the name you want for their child.**

**This is the example.**

**GENDER: BOY**

**NAME: Sasuke Junior**

**Hahahaha….**

**So funny.**

**I'll update this Sunday…I just want to see you're pm's and suggestions…and especially the polls.**

* * *

**Please vote!!!  
and REVIEW!**


	12. Time Passing By

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

NOTE: Thank you for all the review!!! And please cheer up people no one's gonna die— yet

(Nods)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9 – don't be angry okay?

remianetta – thanks for reviewing and voting hope you enjoy reading A Walk to Remember  
kirika o7 – don't cry this is the tissue for you!

Lady Kaly 7- sis thanks!! A big HUGZ for you!!! (patting Lady's back) miss you!  
kalsifer – doctor Kalsifer thanks for the review!! And don't forget my free consultation! LMAO

Van309 – Van na ah!!! Only choose boy or a girl…no twins okay?

Vitwo- hello thanks for reviewing!! How's the Eiffel tower now? Hope your okay.

Iysu N Yuzumi 309-well thanks for reviewing! Hope you are feeling fine.

Angelvan105: yep I will glad to know what is that SasufemNaru story that you found interesting!! I want to read it too!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Time Passing By**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**I don't need any reason to be angry with god."**

"**I really don't know what to do I really love you and I don't think I can let you go"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**It's because Sasuke-kun if I die your**—" Naru trailed off when Sasuke rudely stood up.

"_Sasuke-kun what's wrong…" Naru said as she stood up also._

"_Damn it Naru…don't say such things!" Sasuke said kicking the sand on his feet as he controls his tears from falling. Naru just made him remember the thing that he tried hard to forget that at the day of her delivery there would be big consequences. It is either she die or their baby._

_Naru hug Sasuke from behind, "__**Sasuke-kun, when the time comes, whatever what happens I will be always be here…even if I die I will be still on your side even if you cannot see me you can feel me...just remember one thing Sasuke…I love you so much."**__ Naru said tightening the hug from Sasuke's back while Sasuke just silently cried._

"_**I wish that time will never come…"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"So Uchiha-san, can I ask what your dream is?" Naru asked suddenly making Sasuke taken aback for a moment thinking what to answer her. "My dream?" Naru nodded, "Yes, I want to know your dream…"

"My dream is…ah I give up…to tell you the truth I really don't even know what is my own dreams…I really don't think about that until now…" Sasuke said looking at Naru.

"Oh, I understand…" Naru said closing her book

"So, you…"

"What about me?" Naru said raising her eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled "What are your dreams? Can you tell me so…" Naru smiled. "Of course I can tell you…"

Sasuke smiled, to think that Uchiha Sasuke is interested to her dreams, the dream of a simple yet adorable and innocent girl. Naru sighs deeply before answering.

"I want to…witness a miracle…" Naru said as she turned to look at the man beside her.

Sasuke blinked twice the newly information is finally sunk in on him, she wants to witness a miracle…"

"May I know why?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity he wanted to know why she wants that dream. It sounds silly at first but when you think of it, it was like oh yeah I maybe want to witness a true miracle too maybe soon if god allows me to it.

Naru smiled, "I just want to…thinking about the world changes…I still believe in miracles… hope…god will always be there with you, to guide you all of your life…Uchiha-san life is a gift so treasure it…" Sasuke nodded and smile, "Yeah, of course I valued life…"

_(Refer Chapter five on this scene.)_

We spend most times together, were always going out to watch movies, sometimes reading psalms from the bible together or stargazing having a picnic at the shore the most memorable place for us. I wish that this happiness will never fade away…I hope the time will never pass by whenever we were together.

"**Love is patient love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres," **Naru and Sasuke both say aloud this verse on the bible is their favorite they also read this verse whenever Naru is on the hospital for her treatment

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked Naru they are currently at the shore side watching the waves of the ocean Naru is leaning on Sasuke while Sasuke is on her back hugging her tightly. He felt Naru nodded, "Yeah…you are you alright?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yes because I am with you and our baby." He said as he gently caressed Naru's growing belly. "I love you both…" Sasuke said kissing Naru's forehead.

"We love you too also…" Naru said smiling weakly.

"Naru…"

"Yes…"

"Are you…are you not afraid of…" Sasuke trailed off

"Dying?" Naru chuckled.

"Naru I— just never mind that…" Sasuke said as he shrugs of the issue.

"Sometimes…but I learned to accept it…it is his plan…" Naru said looking up the horizon that full of bright stars.

"His plans" Sasuke asked

"It is god's plan…" Naru nodded

"So it is god's plan to _let_ you…_die,_" Sasuke said, as he not contains his emotions.

Naru turned to look at Sasuke caressing his cheeks gently**, **

"**I don't need any reason to be angry with god."** She said as she gives him a peck on his lips.

"**I really don't know what to do I really love you and I don't think I can let you go**…" Sasuke whispered on her ears as he hugs her tightly in his arms.

"Promise me one thing Sasuke…" Naru said on his neck.

"Anything…"

"**When the time comes…don't choose me…choose our baby**…" this words made Sasuke shattered he don't want to choose between Naru the girl he loves the most and his child he wanted them together in his side he don't want any of them to be gone.

**"_I don't know I really don't know what to do…"_**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**This is it for now…oh hell I forgot! There is this major change at chapter 11 I just forgot that Naru's sickness is severe asthma that complicates with her heart (Heart failure)**

"**Refer to this quote by Minato at chapter 11: **"I was always afraid that one day that god will just take my daughter's life **I am really scared whenever were she's having the asthma attack because the next thing you will ever know that her heart is also stopping to beat while she stop breathing**…" Minato started

-get what I mean? When she was having a severe asthma attack, which is happening daily, she will stop breathing and her heart will stop beating… hahahaha get it?

**In addition, for the bible verse: "**_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres"- it is on __**1 Corinthians 13:14**_

I know you are familiar with that verse, that was the verse who's Jamie and Landon recited when they were at the hospital. Just re-watched the movie if you do not remember.

So this is it folks. I know the chapter is short sorry for that is just that I am waiting for your votes

Moreover, currently the boy is leading up…where are the others who want it to be a girl? Come on catch up!


	13. To Endure All

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

Note: thank you for reviewing!!! Hmm what should I say? Hahaha XD don't you notice that I am writing the story on Sasuke's POV? Hehehe just pointing it out… because in the movie…and the book A Walk to Remember is written and portrayed at Landon's POV so I am writing mine at my male protagonist which is My Sasuke-kun. (Nods)

Now on with the story

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**To Endure All**

* * *

"_Are you…are you not afraid of…" Sasuke trailed off_

"_Dying?" Naru chuckled._

"_Naru I— just never mind that…" Sasuke said as he shrugs of the issue._

"_Sometimes…but I learned to accept it…it is his plan…" Naru said looking up the horizon that full of bright stars._

"_His plans" Sasuke asked_

"_It is god's plan…" Naru nodded_

"_So it is god's plan to let you…die," Sasuke said, as he not contains his emotions._

_Naru turned to look at Sasuke caressing his cheeks gently__**,**_

"_**I don't need any reason to be angry with god."**__ She said as she gives him a peck on his lips._

"_**I really don't know what to do I really love you and I don't think I can let you go**__…" Sasuke whispered on her ears as he hugs her tightly in his arms._

"_Promise me one thing Sasuke…" Naru said on his neck._

"_Anything…"_

"_**When the time comes…don't choose me…choose our baby**__…" this words made Sasuke shattered he don't want to choose between Naru the girl he loves the most and his child he wanted them together in his side he don't want any of them to be gone._

"_**I don't know I really don't know what to do…"**_

* * *

"**Maybe this is it…the turning point of our lives..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**EASY FOR YOU TO SAY because you are not the one who is fucking going to choose who will you gonna save… Don't you realize how hard it is for me?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**18**

Sasuke is currently at Naru's side holding her hand so tightly he does not know why but he do not want to let go of her hand because if he do she might be gone and he can never see her again. While Naru's father Minato is talking with her doctor outside the room.

Naru is becoming as weak as the days passed, her body was like so fragile that any time she is gonna collapse. Her tan skin becoming so pale her pinkish lips turning to gray.

It hurts him to see her like this but,

There, is nothing he can do and he hates it.

"_Should I just watch her die like this_…" Sasuke whispered to himself as he unconsciously tighten his grip on Naru's fragile hand. "Sasuke-kun…" Naru called she was awake thank god her eyes is still smiling the fact that her body is very weak.

Sasuke smiled as he brushes Naru's bangs off her forehead, "Good morning sleepy head."

Naru smiled back, "What happened why I am on the hospital again?"

"You collapsed, the doctor said you have low blood and there's this complication on your heart…so that's why—" Sasuke trailed off he does want to say something but he just kept quiet.

"Sasuke-kun is there anything wrong? Do you have something to tell me?" Naru said as she try to seat up.

"Naru, I…the doctor said there's the risk if you want to…continue you're pregnancy." Sasuke said looking away.

Naru frowned, "What do you mean Sasuke-kun."

"Naru, what if…just don't continue you're—"

"No…NO Sasuke-kun I'm not gonna do that…I'll continue my pregnancy…I won't abort my child just because I'm dying…No…didn't I told you…if the time comes…don't choose me and—" Naru said but Sasuke cut her off rudely as he stood up.

"**EASY FOR YOU TO SAY because you're not the one who's fucking going to choose who will you gonna save… Don't you realize how hard it is for me! I love you both and I do not want to choose between you two because I want you two beside me…"** Sasuke snapped he could not control his anger and frustration anymore.

"Sasu— Sasuke-kun I…"

"Hey what's happening here…" Minato cut off he heard the argument between the two teens and heard Sasuke snapped. "_The pressure is eating him now."_

Sasuke look away, "I'm sorry…" he said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"What happened Naru?" Minato asked as he sat beside his daughter.

"Dad, I really don't know what to do…" Naru said burying her face on her father's chest.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_**I don't know what to do…but all I know is…I'm afraid…afraid of losing the person I love the most…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Sasuke is hitting the trunk of the tree hitting on it repeatedly as he pressed his fist hardly on it droplets of blood appearing from his fist putting all his frustration and anger on it. He really does not know what to do now. He was so lost and he felt so helpless he was so afraid to lose Naru he is so afraid of what will happen to him whenever Naru died…what he would do…he is dying inside he never felt this helpless before. Sasuke brush his bangs with his fingers blood pouring down his fist like water. Tears streaming down his cheeks

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"I'm home…" Sasuke said he was so tired his back felt so heavy.

"Oh, Sasuke…what happened?" Mikoto asked worriedly eyes widen when she saw Sasuke's fist dried with blood. "Nothing mom…I'm just wanted to sleep now…I'm so tired…" Sasuke said looking away from his mom.

"Is something happen Sasuke? Come on you can tell me I am your mom maybe I can help you." Mikoto said putting her hands over Sasuke's shoulders trying to comfort her son who obviously stress out now.

Sasuke sat on the couch leaning his back on it, "I really don't know what's happening to me…today I snapped…" he said looking at the empty space.

"You snapped…"

"I snapped because of all the pressure…of all of my fears…my frustrations…all of them are eating me slowly…"

Mikoto sighed deeply, "Sasuke…first of all…why you stay by her side even though you knew that…she is dying…"

"Because I love her…" Sasuke answered obviously

"Sasuke…there is the time were you need to let go of someone you love…when the time that you needed to do."

"Let her go? I don't know…" Sasuke said still looking at the space obviously controlling, himself not to cry.

"Oh well, if you really love Naru-chan, what do you waiting for…"

This made Sasuke look at his mom, "Mom…"

"If you don't want to let her go…and you're really sure about her then…go for it make all yourselves happy…" Mikoto said smiling.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naru opened her eyes she felt really weak but she tried her hardest to sat up she felt really guilty that she don't even have this clue that Sasuke is suffering too. "Don't stand up by yourself." The familiar voice said making her look up. "Sasuke-kun, what are you…"

"What I am doing here? It is because I am here to take care of you." Sasuke said kissing the forehead.

"But Sasuke-kun I thought…"

Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naru holding her hands, "Naru, I love you and I really want to… be with you forever…so please give me a chance…"

"**Naru Uzumaki…will you marry me?"** Sasuke said as he opened the red velvet box revealing sapphire diamond ring.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

What do you think guys I know this chapter is a bit rush. (Sighed) sorry because it is so cold here in my place and I am literally freezing. In addition, take note it is just raining now for two days and it is so devilishly cold! Stupid weather

So please tell me what you think. Btw, tomorrow morning is the deadline of my poll so please continue voting there is still plenty of time!

**So please review!**


	14. Closest to Heaven

**Twentieth Century Fox Music (SFX)**

**LOUD APPLAUSE**

**Welcome Again!!!**

**I hope you will enjoy the chapter**

**Warning: Short Chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note: **three chapters to go everyone! XD and thank you so much for supporting! XD

**Disclaimer**: If I own **NARUTO**, I will never ever fuss to write on Fan fiction (dot) com.

Extra Note: the song Only Hope is not mine either…the song, which I will add here in this chapter is the Male Version. If you do not know it search for it at YouTube, so you can listen to it.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**CLOSEST TO HEAVEN**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Naru opened her eyes she felt really weak but she tried her hardest to sat up she felt really guilty that she don't even have this clue that Sasuke is suffering too. "Don't stand up by yourself." The familiar voice said making her look up. "Sasuke-kun, what are you…"_

"_What I am doing here? It is because I am here to take care of you." Sasuke said kissing the forehead._

"_But Sasuke-kun I thought…"_

_Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naru holding her hands, "Naru, I love you and I really want to… be with you forever…so please give me a chance…"_

"_**Naru Uzumaki…will you marry me?"**__ Sasuke said as he opened the red velvet box revealing sapphire diamond ring._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**So this is it, the moments were I can finally say that she is mine…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Love is patient love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres." **Sasuke and Naru said in unisons as they follow the priest to repeat what he says.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope  
_

The wedding is just simple their witnesses are only composed of Sasuke's chosen friends, Naru's dad and Sasuke's mom and that is all. They really want a solemn wedding an intimate moment of their lives.

_Sing to me of the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
when it feels like my dreams are so far  
sing to me of the plans that you have  
for me over again_

"And now…tell each other your vows…"

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live _**'till death do us part'**_" Sasuke said as he smiled to Naru and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

Naru is too weak but she insisted that she really wants to walk on the aisle because she said it is once in a lifetime chance for her to do that…so without a wheel chair she did it… Sasuke mouted I love you to her before telling her that it is her turn to say her vow to him.

_I give you my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

"I, Naru Uzumaki, take you to be my lawfully wedded husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live 'till death do us part'" Naru said while smiling as she slipped the ring to Sasuke. After they put the ring on each other's finger, they said their vow in unison.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now You're my only hope_

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. and where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death part you from me?" Naru, Sasuke said, and unison.

"Now, I announced you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Sasuke slowly leaned down as he kissed Naru on the lips. With that a loud applause can be hear…

Sasuke hug Naru and kiss her on her forehead, "Are you happy Mrs. Uchiha…" Sasuke waited for her to nod or to reply but Naru did not even say anything. Then he turns to look at Naru, when he did…fear struck him… Naru is…unconscious…

"_**Naru wake up!!!"**_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**--Eng… sorry I have to leave it on cliffhanger because I cannot continue the story further right now. Because tomorrow I have, an early class and I have to wake up early. Really sorry I'll update AWTR if I have, a time next week I promise!!! **

**I will reveal the poll result at my update next week so see you soon folks! **

* * *

**What about a preview?**

**Ok here it is…**

"**Do not let go"**

"**I promise…"**

"**Forever…"**

**.**

**.**


	15. Her Miracle

**A Walk to Remember**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Note:** When Naru and Sasuke's wedding, Naru is 8 months pregnant. (Grinning) well just pointing it out… XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Quote of the day: Please oh please do not kill me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Her Miracle**

* * *

"**Do not let go…promise me…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Since Naru collapse on his arms he did not leave her side, he don't care if he kill himself on exhaustion or on lack of sleep he wanted to be sure that he is beside his wife. Taking care of her holding her hand with his dear life he don't even dare to let go of her hand because he is afraid if he did Naru will be gone on his grasp.

"Sasuke, son you go home now…I'll take your place…" Minato said putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke does not even look back on Minato. "No…I'll stay." Sasuke said holding Naru's hand. "But Sasuke, since we bring Naru at the hospital you're not leaving Naru's side. You don't even rest…"

"I don't need rest…" Sasuke said coldly

"Sasuke…"

"**I SAID I'M ALRIGHT I AM NOT LEAVING MY WIFE'S SIDE DO YOU HEAR IT!"** Sasuke shouted he could not control himself letting out all his frustration bangs covering his eyes. "I'm sorry…but please…I'm okay so just let me stay here." Minato sighed sadly, "Okay then…I'm leaving Naru to you now." Minato take a good look on his daughter Naru is getting weaker days passed and that has scared him. Her asthma attack is getting frequently her heartbeat is getting weaker every time that happen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Oh god, please do not, not these times please…give my daughter a long life please…"_

"_Naru decided to continue her pregnancy delivering it normally and tomorrow morning is the day of her delivery…the day were Sasuke is afraid of…_

_Choosing between Naru and their child…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"It's time…" The doctor said

Sasuke turn to look at Naru squeezing her hand tightly and his other one gently rustling her bangs off her forehead, "Naru…I love you…I love you so much…" Sasuke said kissing her forehand.

Naru turn to look at Sasuke smiling weakly, "Sasuke— please…your promise to me…do it…"

Sasuke look away, "I— don't know if I can…"

"You can…Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke look at Naru his eyes pleading desperately on her, "don't do this…"

"Sasuke-kun do you remember the day when we talked about what are were dreams."

_**Flash back**_

"_**My dream is…ah I give up…to tell you the truth I really don't even know what is my own dreams…I really don't think about that until now…" Sasuke said looking at Naru.**_

"_**Oh, I understand…" Naru said closing her book**_

"_**So, you…"**_

"_**What about me?" Naru said raising her eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled "What are your dreams? Can you tell me so…" Naru smiled. "Of course I can tell you…"**_

_**Sasuke smiled, to think that Uchiha Sasuke is interested to her dreams, the dream of a simple yet adorable and innocent girl. Naru sighs deeply before answering. "I want to…witness a miracle…" Naru said as she turned to look at the man beside her.**_

_**Sasuke blinked twice the newly information is finally sunk in on him, she wants to witness a miracle…"**_

_**Naru smiled, "I just want to…thinking about the world changes…I still believe in miracles… hope…god will always be there with you, to guide you all of your life…Uchiha-san life is a gift so treasure it…" Sasuke nodded and smile, "Yeah, of course I valued life…"**_

_**Naru turned to look at Sasuke, "Uchiha-san…" she called**_

"_**What is it?" Sasuke said cocking his head. "Whenever you decided what your dream is…can you promise that you will tell me?" Naru said looking intently at Sasuke's pair of obsidian eyes. Sasuke nodded, "Of course you'll be the first one to know what it is… I promise." He said lifting up his hand as a promise.**_

"_**Thank you Sasuke-kun…" Naru as she chuckled lightly. Her smiles and soft chuckles are like music to Sasuke's ears and he does not know why.**_

_**End Flash back**_

Sasuke nodded as he remember what they talk about that day,

"**Sasuke-kun, you and our baby are my miracle…"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

These words make Sasuke stunned; eyes widen…**her miracle are us**…

"Sasuke-kun, remember your promise…when I come back you will tell me your dreams…"

Sasuke waited and waited it's been how many hours since Naru's delivery and he is getting worry…thinking of what possible things what would happen to Naru and their baby… he slumped the back of his head on the wall…fingers frustrated brush his raven locks while Mikoto his mom and Minato, Naru's dad is their too waiting and waiting…

"Sasuke…relax…it's going to be okay…" Mikoto said trying to relax her son's mind.

"I don't really know mom…I'm so scared…really scared…"

Then after another hour, the doctor comes out of the delivery room. Sasuke immediately stood up. "Doctor what happened is my wife safe? My baby what happen?" Sasuke asked repeatedly

"The good news, the baby is safe…but…" the doctor said

"But what!" Sasuke said eagerly

"Sasuke calm down." Minato said sternly he is also worried and frustrated mad

"She is in critical condition her heart is faltering and…" The doctor trail off but the nurses inside the delivery room called for him panicking.

"**Doctor the patient…were having a flat line!"**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**(Grinning mischievously, sorry but this is it for now…)**

**The poll result is Sasuke and Naru are having a TADAH!**

**I think I'll reveal it at the next chapter and please don't kill me or hate me!!! **

**VAN- sorry and please don't hang yourself!!!**

**HinamoriNaruko6coolandspicy9- sorry for the cliffy again!!!**

**remianetta**- thankies…for the review! Really…

**My reviewers, My friends…**

**Are you UP for a Sequel? Hint hint***


	16. Epilogue: Cry

**This is the rewrite of the Epilogue.**

* * *

"**This is maybe the fate want me to show…that every love story should not always end on happy endings."**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**CRY**

**.**

* * *

It has been four years since Naru died he keep reminiscing the past, were they were happy with each other's arms. Yes, she survived her delivery but because of the complications on her heart three months after she died. Sasuke take a deep breath as he remembers the day when god took away the life of his beloved.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Sasuke just finished putting their two angels at sleep he smiled when he see her looking happily at the sun set while seating at her favorite chair.

"How are our little angels?" Naru let out a weak chuckle.

"They're fine…I just put them at sleep."

Sasuke kneeled down in front of Naru holding her hands with his "Are you feeling well?"

Naru nodded and smile weakly, "Yeah, but I'm sleepy."

"You want me to prepare the bed for you?" Sasuke asked worriedly to his wife.

"That's a good idea…I'll be waiting here…" Naru said squeezing Sasuke's hand gently.

Sasuke is about to stand up when Naru hold his hand again causing him to look back at her Sasuke shot her a worried look, "Are you Okay? Naru are you not feeling well. I'll call the doctor for you"

"**Sasuke, if I die…I want you to live a good life…I want you to continue search for your happiness...dont mourn for me too long...find someone who will love you deeply as well our angels..."**

"Naru, don't say such things…" Sasuke said trying to hold back his tears.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you…" Naru said softly

Sasuke smiled, "I love you too…so much." Sasuke said giving her a peck on her lips.

"Sasuke, when you come back here can you tell me what is your dream?"

Sasuke nodded, "Okay, I'll tell you…"

"Okay, stay here and I'll prepare your—" Sasuke is about to stood up when Naru's body began to collapse off the chair and her hand lay motionlessly in the air.

"Good thing that he catches her before she falls at the ground. "Naru! Naru…are you okay? Naru Oi hey…" Sasuke said as he literally shaking Naru's shoulder then fear struck him

**Naru is not breathing anymore…**

Sasuke hug Naru's body so tight, as if his life is depended on it…

"**No this is just a nightmare this is not real…yes if I wake up…everything will be over…"**

Naru is not breathing

and she is not, moving…and her body are cold…

"Sasuke, what happen here I heard a noise from here…" Minato trailed off when he saw Sasuke hugging Naru while his daughter is laying motionlessly on Sasuke's arms.

"**No, this is not happening…"**

"Please…call the doctors!" Sasuke roared as he hugs Naru's body tightly on his arms

"**No…NARUUUU…**

"_**I…I will tell you…I will tell you my dreams…just please…wake up…I am afraid…I am so afraid of not being with you Naru…"**_

"**Naru…I my dream…is to be with you…forever…to love you…to love you with all my heart…to protect you…I want us to**—" Sasuke said he cannot even straighten what the words that he was saying because his unsteady breathing while so much crying.

**"Please, Listen to me..."**

**.**

While he is telling her his dreams, Sasuke remembers all the moments that they shared together…

_**Where you watch were you walk?" Sasuke said irritably**_

"_**I am sorry! I don't watched were I walk I'm really sorry!" Naru said repeatedly**_

"_**Yeah right…" Sasuke said as he decided to walk away but stop when he remembered something. "Oi! Uzumaki" Sasuke called the attention of Naru while he watches the blonde haired girl turned to look at him. "You called Uchiha-san?" Sasuke approach Naru wearily. "Uh well…about…the mandatory punishment…I"**_

_**Sasuke is shaking now he don't know what to do then he turned to look at Naru for help but when he look at her its way to impossible for her to help him because she is busy at the other group of children who's intently listening to her while she's singing. Sasuke suddenly find himself staring at the certain blonde hair girl who is currently singing… her voice is exceptional…melodic and beautiful…**_

_**Naru is singing …singing a song for the kids.**_

_**Konohamaru poke Sasuke's cheeks not so gently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he look at the brat who just poke him on his face but surprise when he saw Konohamaru grinning right back at him. "What is wrong with you brat." Sasuke spat**_

_**So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope…**_

"_**Falling in love with Onee-chan's voice." Konohamaru teased as he continued to grin widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he poked Konohamaru's forehead making it red. "Hey! What's that for!" Konohamaru whined as he rubs his forehead.**_

"_**That is for being a nosy brat." Sasuke said sternly.**_

_**Sasuke smiled, to think that Uchiha Sasuke is interested to her dreams, the dream of a simple yet adorable and innocent girl. Naru sighs deeply before answering. "I want to…witness a miracle…" Naru said as she turned to look at the man beside her.**_

_**Sasuke blinked twice the newly information is finally sunk in on him, She wants to witness a miracle…"**_

"_**You can call me Sasuke…not Uchiha-san or anything…I'm just 18 same as yours…" Sasuke said looking at her sapphire eyes. Naru nodded wearing a smile on her face "Ok…Uchi- uh…Sasuke" Sasuke smirk at her making Naru blush**_

"_**So what do you want to tell me?" Sasuke asked putting both of his hands inside his pockets. "Anou…about the musical…at the drama club I…" Naru stammered**_

"_**I'm still not singing there but I can…well take the drama…I scanned the script that Mr. Jiraiya gave me and I have a little problem when it comes to that…" Sasuke said with an uncertainty on his voice.**_

"_**So what is the problem Sasuke-san?" Naru asked softly with a worried eyes.**_

"_**Can you assist me? help me with my lines…" Sasuke asked**_

_**Naru smiled as she answered. "Ok…I'll help you…but in one condition." Sasuke turned to look at Naru "What is it?" he said raising his eyebrows.**_

"_**You must not fall in love with me." Naru said firmly making Sasuke chuckle in strange request. "Why? Can't I fall in love with you?" Sasuke teased**_

"_**Just promise me…"**_

_**Sasuke nodded as he continues to chuckle. "Ok…ok…I won't I promise…"**_

_**Naru turned to look at Sasuke only to see Sasuke looking at her intently, Naru gasped when Sasuke gently touch her cheeks. "Sas— Sasuke-kun…" Naru turn away she was not use of being touch like that.**_

"_**Naru, look at me I want to tell you something."**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, wha— what is it is there anything that I could help you with?" Naru asked worriedly**_

"_**Listen, Naru I…I love you…" Sasuke said as he lean down to Naru's level giving her a deep longing kiss. The moment they pulled back from the kiss Naru's eyes, widen tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Naru…I love you…so much," Sasuke said as he cup her chin gently**_

_**Naru shook her head, "I…didn't I told you…not to fall in love with me?**_

_**Naru turn to look at Sasuke, "Sorry because for making you promise like that…"**_

"_**No, I should the one who say sorry because it was me who broke the promise and I…" Sasuke said looking intently at Naru's eyes.**_

"_**I love you too." These words made Sasuke's eyes widen**_

_**Both hearts beating so fast against their chest**_

"_**What did you…"**_

"_**I said…I love you too…" Naru said tears threatening to burst out of her eyes**_

_**Upon Saying that Sasuke cup Naru's chin gently claiming her lips for a passionate kiss…**_

"_**Make love with me…"**_

_**This made Sasuke look at Naru with wide eyes, "What…what did you said?"**_

_**Naru smiled, "Make love with me…"**_

"_**Naru I'm serious…I'll marry you so just don't…break up with me…" Sasuke said almost pleadingly he could not afford to lose the girl he longed to have…**_

_**Naru tried to control her emotion her heart almost broke when she heard the almost pleading tone on Sasuke's voice she really want to hug him right now but she needs to do this…**_

"_**Were over Sasuke-kun just please don't bother me anymore." Naru said turning her back on Sasuke. "Just please give me a favor…forget about me…and please don't follow me…"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun, you and our baby are my miracle…"**_

* * *

Sasuke tighten his grip on Naru's wedding ring on his hand, as he look at the blue sky,

"**Naru…I still love you and I don't think that I can move on…"**

**.**

**.**

"Daddy! Daddy! Kiseki-oniichan is teasing me again!" Little Nozomi said to her father.

"Na ah! Dad Nozomi is lying!" Kiseki said glaring at his little sister folding his arms around his chest while Nozomi hide on her father's back as she stuck her tongue out on her brother. "No believe me dad Oniichan is teasing me!" Nozomi whined

Nozomi is like her mother having Naru's blonde hair and blue eyes while her brother Kiseki is his mirroring image. "It was like Little Naru and Little Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed deeply as he kneeled down in front of his kids, "Now, Kiseki stop teasing your sister and you Nozomi, just don't mind what your brother say to you because it is not true okay?" Sasuke said brushing Nozomi's blonde locks.

Nozomi nodded enthusiastically pumping up her arm, "Yeah dad I understand!"

Kiseki snorted, "Yeah, right spoil kid."

"Onii-chan!" Nozomi whined

Sasuke stood up smiling to himself looking at the sky. "**Dad, where is mommy**?" Kiseki asked breaking Sasuke on his trance.

Sasuke smiled as he looks at the sky,

"**She is in Heaven Kiseki…"**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**END**


	17. Part two: Preface

**A Walk to Remember**

**-His Miracle**

**Part II**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**.**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Note**: So, Okay this is it. Part two or; **the sequel of the A Walk to Remember**. It has called **his miracle.** At this part of the story, the plot is mine now. However, we will still rely at the events from the previous chapters. **This story will contain words of wisdoms in life on how god can change our lives in a blink of an eye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the plot is mine to twist and turn.**

* * *

"**There is a life after death"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preface**

****

Every moment of light and dark is a miracle.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke, was now a sophomore college student and now eighteen years old, a widow, a full time daddy and mommy to his twins. Being a single parent is not that hard for him but sometimes he felt lonely. **

**In addition, that loneliness is eating him slowly because even if four years had passed, his mind and soul attached on one woman he solemnly loves. Yes, his soul and mind are still lingering on the past. Moreover, he did not know which way to escape.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Dad, oniichan faster were gonna be late for school!"** Nozomi frowned as she yelled desperately to her father and brother to move quickly she really is dying of waiting for them because she is so excited about their first day of school.

"Excited are we huh sister." Kiseki said with a sarcasm on his voice he do not know why his sister is so excited about school because for him school is just an ordinary establishment that contains too many loud and nosy people. Nozomi stuck her tongue out to her brother

"Onii-chan, school is great! Dad told me that."

"Yeah right daddy's girl." Kiseki said mockingly

"Hey! What's wrong with being a daddy's girl I love daddy!" Nozomi whined frustrated that her brother is always teasing her and always mean.

"Now kids, are you two arguing again." Sasuke said getting out of their house carrying the bags of his kids. "Dad, were not arguing I'm just teaching Nozomi the proper manners." Kiseki said giving his sister a teasing smirk as he folds his arms around his chest.

Nozomi frowned, "Hey!"

"Now kids hop inside now…I'll take you to school."

Nozomi squeal in happiness, "Yay, were going at school!"

"Geez, quite baka." Kiseki said irritably

"Oniichan!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Be careful." Sasuke said opening the door at the back seat so Nozomi can seat while Kiseki seat at the front, which is beside Sasuke. "Are you okay kiseki?" Sasuke asked worriedly at his son these past days he notice his son is getting aloof with him and that bother's Sasuke. Kiseki look away, "No, I'm fine."

Sasuke sighed deeply, oh well if his son does not want to talk about his problem now they can talk about it some other time.

"So now kids enjoy the day okay and make friends." Sasuke said as he gently touches Nozomi's cheeks. "And now Kiseki as the older one you need to take care of your sister okay?" Sasuke said patting Kiseki's head gently while Kiseki blush and look away from his father.

"Onii-chan, are you blushing!" Nozomi pointed out laughing causing for Kiseki to turn really red in embarrassment, "Now, Nozomi don't point your brother like that, because.—"

"It's considered rude…sorry daddy." Nozomi continue the words for her father as she looks down at the ground. "Now, don't look sad okay…I should go now I'll be late for school." Sasuke said as he stood up looking at his wristwatch. "I'll be here at 10:00 and I'll bring you to your grandfather always remember not to talk to strangers okay and don't go out alone from your school." Sasuke reminded worriedly.

Nozomi smiled, "Don't worry dad we will."

"Now, let's go idiot before the bell rings." Kiseki said turning around coolly

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" Nozomi shouted as she run after her brother.

* * *

After bringing the twins at their school Sasuke headed at his college his 30 minutes late from his first subject and surely their professor will give him a lots of term paper as a punishment sighing in relief, Sasuke opened the door of their classroom while the teacher is discussing. As he went in the girls started to gossip and squeal. Sasuke is **still **the most popular male at the campus even if they knew about him being a widow because his wife died on certain sickness and he does have two cute little angels by his side.

"_It's okay even Sasuke-kun has twins I'll take care of them as long as Sasuke-kun takes care of me!!!"_

"_Yeah me too!"_

Hearing that Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "_These girls will never change_."

"Now, Uchiha-san what is the reason why you're late in my class?" The teacher said irritably because this is not the first time that Sasuke is late on his class.

Sasuke stood up, "Sorry sir the thing is I brought my twins on their school today so—"

"Why don't you just get a nanny for your kids Uchiha-san, remember this is your fifth time and I will not hesitate to drop you off my class even if you're the most intelligent student that I have." The teacher said annoyed.

Sasuke sighed massaging the center of his nose. Head ache is forming slowly forming… why the hell this happening to him?!

**If Naru is here…she can help me…She can help me to raise our children…"**

"Class may I have your attention please tomorrow we were having a new student she will be joining us tomorrow the girl is from America so I'm expecting you to be nice to her." the teacher announce making the whole class cheered except for Sasuke.

"Oh hey Sasuke dude what's up." Kiba said poking Sasuke's forehead while the raven glared at his dog lover friend. "What." He spat.

"Why? You are angry because of the shitty ultimatum that our professor told you a while ago? Duh Sasuke don't mind that he can't drop you off this school remember your father owns this school." Sasuke grimace he remembered the day of Naru's burial his father unexpectedly showed in front him and his mother offering him a scholarship for his college and all his expenses until now he hates his father for leaving them and for hurting his mom's feelings. He made us believe that he loves us but the truth he never did and the most painful thing is when we learned that he has a real family.

"Us being just the second.

— **A substitute…**

Therefore, that is why he barely visits us. For the whole year, he can count on how many times he visited us. Growing up he sees his mom cried every now and then because of his father so that's why he swear that he will never forgive him for hurting his mom…**never**

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone patting his shoulder, "Heyyah Sasuke what's up! Earth to UCHIHA SASUKE…"

"What—" Sasuke said irritably.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Stop pacing back and forth Itachi…" Fugaku said stopping Itachi from his trance

"Oh, sorry dad I just can't help it." Itachi said as he straighten his self up they were currently waiting for Itachi's fiancée to arrive and to tell the truth Itachi is a little bit excited he really wanted and badly to see his childhood friend and fiancée. **"Hey Itachi-kun!"** The girl shouted from a far.

"**Aya-chan!"**Itachi called out the blonde-haired woman's name. The girl really astounds him with her blue eyes, tan skin and her blonde silky locks. Moreover, her breath taking smile…she was like the fallen angel.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**^ Conclusion: Guys do you believe in REINCARNATION? hmm sounds interesting right?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******Reincarnation**, literally "to be made flesh again", is the belief that the soul, after death of the body, comes back to earth in another body. According to one belief, a new personality is developed during each life in the physical world, but the soul remains constant throughout the successive lives

**What do you think guys please review I want to know what you think and about the alternate ending I will post it to my tumblr account and I will never post it here because the AE is not included at the original series remember the Ending is Naru died.**

**Moreover, how about some trivia…**

**AYA means **

**Gender:** Feminine

**Usage:** Japanese

**Other Scripts:** 彩, 綾 **(Japanese)**

From Japanese _彩_ "colour" or _綾_ "design

**Kiseki means Miracle**

**Nozomi means Hope**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Alone in the Dark

**A Walk to Remember**

**-His Miracle**

**Part II**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**.**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Summary: Almost four years ago when Naru died... What if one day, Sasuke saw  
her alive? is she for real? but she is engage with his brother. Will Sasuke  
listen to his heart and fall in love again? Or his heart still belongs to  
Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

Note: thank you for reviewing!!!

Lady kaly 7- how are you now?! Miss yah sis

AngelVan105- thanks…and hey I reviewed your now fic…heheeh do you receive that?

Van- oh please oh please don't hang you're self!!! Don't hate me Okay? Do not worry I will re- blossom Sasuke's life…oh that is a spoiler!

Remianetta- heheheeh… SasuAyaIta…hahahah new conflict did I tell you that Aya is a reincarnation?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part two: Chapter One: Alone in the dark**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

After fetching his twins, Sasuke brought them to their grandfather Minato so they can stay there on his place on weekends. While Sasuke stayed home, Sasuke is staring the empty space; his room is illuminate by the dark. Tears unconsciously pouring down his cheeks he did not know but he felt so lonely. He felt that he is alone in the dark and no one can save him from it.

Whenever he was alone there is the point where he cried…he does not want to show his children how pathetic he looks. He does not want them to be sad too like him. He is all enough to suffer but not his kids.

"**Naru…I— love you so much…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"So how do you find Japan?" Itachi asked Aya joining her at the veranda.

Aya smiled, "Japan is great…I really like here than America…" She said drinking her wine. "Why you're smiling like that Itachi?"

Itachi shook his head, "Nothing…I'm just happy that you're here…"

After her conversation with Itachi she felt something on her heart it was like there is this part of her that missing. Since she was a little kid, there is this dream that keep on bugging her until she reach 18. The person in the dark who was crying on loneliness…whenever she dreamed about that man she felt his pain and sadness.

"_**But why he is crying? And why he was lonely and sad."**_

**In addition,** whenever she tried to approach the person that is the time were she woke up… Aya sighed, _**"It's that a bad dream or not…why he is always in my dream."**_

"Aya are you listening to me?" Itachi said with the hint of concern in his voice that made Aya snapped out of her thoughts. "Um, yeah why?" Aya said turning to face Itachi.

"You're spacing out so…I—"

Aya shook her head, "No, I'm just thinking about something."

"Okay then…if you say so…oh before I forget you're going to Konoha University right?" Itachi asked

Aya nodded "Yeah why?"

"My brother is also studying there…" Itachi said confusing Aya.

"You have a brother? I thought you're an only child."

Itachi rub the back of his head, "Oh, well about that…he was my brother on my father's side…my father cheated on my mother. But well…he fixed his mistakes and went back to my mom." Itachi explained.

"Oh, I see…I'd like to meet your brother sometime." Aya said smiling.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Grand pa! Grand pa!" Nozomi shouted repeatedly as she runs over to meet Minato in the middle

Minato frowned as he sees tears on Nozomi, "Nozomi why you're crying?" he said kneeling down in front of his granddaughter, "Grand pa, where is mommy?" Nozomi said rubbing the tears of her face. "You're mommy?"

Nozomi nodded, "My playmates said I do not have a mommy because she died…grand pa where can I see my mommy? I want to see her…so I can prove to my playmates that she is alive…" Nozomi said while sniffing.

Minato sighed deeply, he was sorry for the kids because they were growing up looking without their mother. It is just so sad that they do not have a chance to meet their mom. "Nozomi, you're mom is in heaven."

"**Heaven?"**

Minato nodded, "Yes, she is in heaven sweetie."

"**Grand pa, how can I go to heaven to meet mommy? I wanna see her**…" these words made Minato want to cry.

"Are you idiot Nozomi…you cannot see mom." Kiseki said as he decided to interrupt Nozomi and Minato's conversation he clenches his fist why his sister is not getting it at all. It is obvious that their grandfather trying to explain that their mom was dead.

"But I wanna see her!" Nozomi whined as she cried harder.

"Kiseki stop saying those words." Minato said sternly

"Those kids said was true mom was dead…and she will never come back again understand huh." Kiseki yelled as Nozomi cried harder.

"I said stop Kiseki you're making your sister cry!"

"**It is her fault…you should not believe on the first place that she is still alive because the truth is not! She is dead…and she will never come back…she leaved us! So stop crying like a cry baby!" **Kiseki said angrily as his bangs covering his eyes from the view while clenching his fist.

"I said stop Kiseki."

"**I HATE YOU ONIICHAN!"** Nozomi cried out before she run towards her room upstairs.

"Kiseki…"

Kiseki turned around to go outside the house, "Where you going Kiseki…"

"Just going for a walk…I'll come back as soon as my business is finish." Kiseki said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"_**What is going on to you Kiseki…"**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kiseki decided to go to the playground…then he there he saw his sister's entire playmate happily playing with each other. Kiseki clenches his fist as he approaches them. The girl population gasped when they saw him. Oh well Kiseki is little popular when it comes to girls at his age. Like his father.

"_**So, who was the one who made my sister cry?" Kiseki said as he crack his knuckles**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Now class I want you to meet your new classmate Ms. Aya can you introduce yourself in front of the class. Aya nodded and smiled to the teacher, "Okay sir…Hi! I am Aya Harada nice to meet you!" Aya introduce herself enthusiastically while the certain raven- haired boy stood shock at the back his eyes never leave the new girl.

"_**Is that…is that really her?"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**What do you think guys please review… I wanna know what you think…**

**Hope you enjoy reading Chapter One of part II **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	19. Brother and Sister

**A Walk to Remember**

**-His Miracle**

**Part II**

**覚えるべき歩行**

**.**

**By: Ladey Heartly**

**グレース**

* * *

**Note: **well thank you for the reviews everyone. **Well I am glad to announce that I have a wonderful and new story for Naruto and it has called "My sister, My Love" so please check it out for me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Almost four years ago when Naru died... What if one day, Sasuke saw  
her alive? is she for real? but she is engage with his brother. Will Sasuke  
listen to his heart and fall in love again? Or his heart still belongs to  
Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own Kiseki and Nozomi. PEACE!

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 2: Chapter 2 **

**Brother and Sister**

* * *

"I told you I am not gonna talk to you!" Nozomi said stubbornly as she turn back not daring to look at her brother. She was still angry to him because of what he said, about their mother but she is really worried about her brother because she noticed that his brother has bruise on the side of his lips and his fist was swollen. "_**What happen to Oniichan… arg! I supposedly not to worry about him! I hate oniichan because he said mom was dead!"**_

But, somehow I felt something painful in my heart…where did he got those bruises?

Kiseki lay down on the bed his back facing his sister, he watches his hands unclenching and clenching his fist carefully not to wince in pain he had punched the face of his sister's playmate that made her cry. Kiseki smirk on himself as he took revenge for his sister remembering the coward face of that kid. It is definitely priceless. However, well that kid got him off guard at first but he fought back and screwed him on the face.

"_**I will never let someone make my sister cry."**_

Nozomi turned to look at her brother only to face his back, "Oniichan, what happen to you why you have bruises?" she asked worriedly to her brother while Kiseki chose not to say anything sure that he is still four years old but he act mature on his age. "Hey brother I'm asking you!"

"I thought you hate me so why worry now." Kiseki said coldly still not looking back to his sister

Nozomi huffed in annoyance, **"Fine, be like that, I SOOO HATE YOU BROTHER DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"**

"My pleasure…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"So what is happening between you two…Kiseki what happened to those bruises in you." Sasuke asked worriedly as he noticed his children are not talking with each other and not acknowledging each other. "It's because I tripped dad…when I was playing…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Tripped, are you sure…when I'm looking at it…it's not like you tripped on yourself. Tell me the truth Kiseki."

"Yeah, tell the truth!" Nozomi added at the background.

"Shut up Nozomi!" Kiseki snarled glaring at his sister while Nozomi stuck her tongue out to his brother.

"Now, Kiseki tell me what happened to that…tell me honestly Kiseki are you having a hard time on your school…tell me so I can help you…" Sasuke asked worriedly as he looks intently to his son.

"I already told you it is from my own clumsiness…and that's it…I don't want to talk about this anymore dad please?" Kiseki said looking at his father.

Sasuke nodded as he sighed deeply, He knows that his son is keeping something maybe he does not want to talk about knowing that his sister is there and listening to them. "Okay then let's go home."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Well the two kids had a fight about their mother…" Minato said over the other line.**_

"_**Their mother? Why tell me what happen?" Sasuke asked he was right something happen between Kiseki and Nozomi while he was gone for his Saturday school.**_

"_**Kiseki had said something to Nozomi that she cannot take…so that's trigger their spat…"**_

"_**Then what happened to Kiseki's bruised?"**_

"_**Well about that…"**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

It is already night and Sasuke cannot still sleep he is worried about his kids fighting because of their mother. He knows that the two of them are missing Naru he cannot blame them but Naru was dead…how can he possibly do something. This problem is giving him an extreme headache. **"Dad…"**

"Kiseki, why you're still awake It's already 10:30…you have school tomorrow."

Kiseki approach his dad, "Daddy I'm sorry about my bruise…"

Sasuke sighed before he lifted his son so he can seat on his lap, "Now…why you're saying sorry…"

"I punched a kid…"

Sasuke's eyes widen he cannot believe his ears; his son is actually telling him that he had punched someone? "Why did you do that?"

"**It's because that kid…made Nozomi cry…I know that I made her cry also…but because of what he done…about what he said to my sister…about our mom made Nozomi look for mom…I want my sister here…stay on our side…I know that sometimes I was cold with her and always teasing her but…"** Kiseki trailed off when he felt that his father is patting his head that made him at ease.

"**You were a great brother Kiseki…"**

"Really dad?"

Sasuke nodded and smile "Take a good care to your sister…I know you can…"

Kiseki nodded, "Yeah, dad I will…"

Little did the two boys know that Little Nozomi is listening to their conversation.

"**Oniichan, thank you…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Oh what do you think about the chapter now? hmm well this is just a bonus chapter…**

**And please I hope you check out my new story for Naruto the title is My Sister, My Love I'll post the sypnosis for you guys and hope you check it and review it too!**

**My Sister, My Love**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naru are twins and very close, but Sasuke has never seen Naru as just his sister. They were always together as children. As teenagers, Naru has noticed that her big brother was acting harsh to her and was trying to stay away from her. Naru is confused by his behavior. Sasuke was trying to hide the fact that he was in love with his sister. This forbidden love has caused sleepless nights for him (Sasuke and Naru share a room with bunk-beds).**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!**


	20. Deep Anxiety

**Note: Sorry to confuse you, I will clarify this now… **

**The chapter 19, which titled Brother and Sister, was just a bonus chapter that happened before the chapter 18 titled Alone in the dark. I hope you get it now. Now on with the usual drill**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the plot and the OC's which Kiseki and Nozomi

.

.

.

* * *

**A Walk to Remember**

**Sequel: His Miracle**

**Ladey Heartly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Summary: Almost four years ago when Naru died... What if one day, Sasuke saw  
her alive? is she for real? but she is engage with his brother. Will Sasuke  
listen to his heart and fall in love again? Or his heart still belongs to  
Naru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

**Deep Anxiety**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**After her conversation with Itachi she felt something on her heart it was like there is this part of her that missing. Since she was a little kid, there is this dream that keep on bugging her until she reach 18. The person in the dark who was crying on loneliness…whenever she dreamed about that man she felt his pain and sadness.**_

"_**But why he is crying? And why he was lonely and sad."**_

_**In addition, whenever she tried to approach the person that is the time were she woke up… Aya sighed, "It's that a bad dream or not…why he is always in my dream."**_

_**Now class I want you to meet your new classmate Ms. Aya can you introduce yourself in front of the class. Aya nodded and smiled to the teacher, "Okay sir…Hi! I am Aya Harada nice to meet you!" Aya introduce herself enthusiastically while the certain raven- haired boy stood shock at the back his eyes never leave the new girl.**_

"_**Is that…is that really her?"**_

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**It was really dark **and all she can see is darkness… the darkness made her very uncomfortable especially you can hear someone's crying. The loneliness and darkness was too suffocating that the only thing you can ever think about is to run out of the darkness. However, whenever she tried to run away she had always end up in the same room. In addition, all she can hear is the stillness of surroundings creeping onto your body.

Suddenly Aya heard a noise…a sound of a crying man on the other side of the room…

"_**It is him again…"**_

Aya suddenly felt her heart tighten…it was too painful and it feels like someone just impaled her heart…seeing this man so sad makes her feel something that she cannot describe…it was like her heart screaming the same extreme sadness that the man was feeling.

With that, Aya violently woke up from her dream…beads of sweat streaming down her face as her hand clutching the bed sheets underneath her panting really hard. Until now, Aya did not know why she was dreaming about this man. "_Why this man never leave my dreams."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Hey, Sasuke are you okay?" **Kiba said as he elbowed Sasuke lightly but much in kiba's dismay, Sasuke did not even glance at him. In addition, just continue to stare surprisingly at the new girl in their class. Kiba smirked, "Hey have an eye to that girl?" he said motioning to the smiling girl in front of the class. This made Sasuke look at Kiba. "Shut up Inuzuka." He said glaring at Kiba.

"So Harada-san you can seat beside Uchiha-san at the back row Uchiha-san please raise your hand so Harada-san can see you." The teacher said but Sasuke did not raise his hands that made the teacher twitch. "I said Uchiha-san!"

"Oh…proff…sorry Sasuke is not feeling well so…I'll raise his hands for you…Harada-san this is Sasuke you can seat beside him!" Kiba said enthusiastically as he pointed Sasuke while the raven-haired Uchiha just glared heatedly at his dog lover friend.

Kiba leaned down on Sasuke's level to whisper a word to his friend, "You're one lucky boy Sasuke…the hottie chick will be your seat mate." Kiba said grinning like a mad man.

"Shut up Kiba."

"**Hi, I am Aya Harada nice to meet you Sasuke-kun**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke's eyes widen as his heart fluttered a bit…she is the first and only girl to call him by his name sincerely like his late wife Naru. Sasuke did not know that he was lost in his own world

"Whoa…whoa…how do you know Sasuke is his name?" Kiba asked the blonde-haired-girl … _how the hell_ did this new girl know Sasuke's name.

Aya smiled, "Someone told me."

After the homeroom, the students started to go to their other class while Sasuke was still lost on his own girl thinking about the girl who is exactly look like his late wife. Seeing Aya giving him this deep anxiety – the fears that he had… the fears of losing someone precious to him…

Seeing Aya triggered something inside him…re-opening all his memories he shared with Naru…

The painful feeling of loss when Naru died in his arms for not being able to tell her my dreams…

.

.

.

"_**I wanna tell her all the things I never say to her…I wanna see her again to tell her what my dreams are…"**_

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when someone taps his shoulder from behind.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Aya said cheerfully smiling at Sasuke making the raven-haired boy uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly as he resume what he was doing.

Aya pouted, "You know you'll get old fast if you don't try to smile."

"**I don't have any reason to smile."**

These words made Aya look at Sasuke, "What do you mean by that? That you don't have any reason to smile."

"It's not of your business." Sasuke said closing his locker after he got all the books that he needed.

"Why you're like that… maybe I can help you." Aya tried to touch Sasuke's cheeks but Sasuke slap her hands away, **"I don't need any pity Harada…I know Kiba already told you about my story so don't pity me…I don't need it…"** Sasuke said coldly.

"It's not that…I don't pity you or anything…I just want to be friends with you…" Aya said sincerely making Sasuke hate her even more.

"Shut up…I don't need anybody so stop following me." Sasuke said angrily two brows are narrowing.

"Sasuke-kun, it's not like that…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

That night Aya cannot make sleep she always think about Sasuke…what happen to him…I can maybe help him. Whenever I look at his eyes…there's these feelings telling me that he is in pain…his eyes looks so lonely and I don't even know how to help him… it must be really painful to him when his wife died leaving him to take care of their kids.

"_**I don't have any reason to smile."**_

"_**I don't need any pity Harada…I know Kiba already told you about my story so don't pity me…I don't need it…"**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Why he said those words…that he doesn't have any reason to smile…he does have his kids…but why…"

.

.

* * *

"I'm home…" Sasuke said lowly he was so tired… and he wanted to sleep right away

"Daddy welcome back…" the twins greeted in unisons.

Sasuke smiled tiredly as he kneel down in front of his twins and give them a kiss on their foreheads. Nozomi giggled, "Love you dad!"

"Yeah I love you too Nozomi…Kiseki…"

Kiseki look away, "Daddy…Grand pa is here as well as Uncle Itachi to visit you."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "What…"

"Look daddy Uncle Itachi gave me this!" Nozomi said cheerfully hugging the beautiful European doll on her arms.

"Yeah, they gave us some gifts Daddy." Kiseki added

"Oh so you're home…finally…"

"**Itachi…"** Sasuke thought saying his half brother said grimly.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Grr… what do you think people? Please review… I know I have angsty-emoish Sasuke here in this chapter…do you like it. Because, I like it… I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3…**

"**Please reviews don't forget it!" (Smiling)**


	21. Grieving Heart

Hooray, I'm back writing _A Walk to Remember_! Sorry for neglecting this story!And also thanks to those people who add this to their favorite and alert list! I can't thank you all enough! All of yah know who you are so there. This is the latest chapter of A Walk to Remember Sequel.

**"Death leaves a heartache that no can heal, Love leaves a memory that no one can steal."**

_-Anonymous-_

**...**

**Part two: Chapter 4**

**G**r**i**e**v**i**n**g **H**e**a**r**t**

**...**

Sasuke clenched his fist, seeing his dad and Itachi inside their house and interacting with his family making him feel beyond enrage but he keep himself at bay. He can't let his children see him like that. He seat there, watching Kiseki and Nozomi playing with their new toys. Nozomi happily hugging her porcelain european doll and Kiseki fiddling on his new educational laptop on his lap. They looks like they are enjoying playing with the stuffs that Itachi gave them. Seeing them happy makes him happier. "Sorry, for waiting so long." Mikoto said while distributing some confectionaries and drinks to the children, Itachi and their father. The two kindly accepted the drinks. "Sasuke, come here join us." Mikoto called out for Sasuke.

"Dad, common here! Grandma's egg pie is really delicious!" Nozomi said inviting her dad over their side. Kiseki snorted, "If you eat much sugar you'll get even fatter." he commented making his sister Nozomi stuck her tongue out to to him.

"I'm not fat!" Nozomi pouted

"Says who eat sugar almost everyday." Kiseki said sarcastically while drinking his strawberry juice. "Also you Oniichan you drink and eat strawberries almost everyday too." Nozomi frowned while pointing out to her brother, his eating hobbies. Kiseki blush but look away immediately to hide his red face.

"Shut up Nozomi." the two stopped teasing each other when they heard a chuckle not far away from them. It was their Uncle Itachi. "So what the hell are you're business here." Sasuke said finally breaking the ice between him and his family. Mikoto silently give him a warning for using such a crude word in front of her grandchildren.

"We are here to visit the children Sasuke we want to know if they are doing fine." Itachi answered while brushing the raven locks of his nephew. Kiseki kept quiet while blushing under the touch. "Also, I'm here because I want to know how are you doing in school." Fugaku added.

Sasuke exhaling audibly long deep breath before answering, "Well, as far as I know I'm doing fine."

"Don't make me out to be dumb Sasuke." Fugaku said raising his voice, he cannot tolerate Sasuke's display of disrecpect on him any longer especially in front of his grandchildren.

"Kiseki, Nozomi come with me for a moment your Grandpa and father needs some time alone for awhile." Itachi said helping the the two kids up on their feet. "Eh, but I'm still eating." Nozomi protested while eating a mouthful of pie. Kiseki grimance to the unsanitary display of his sister. "Come on fatty." he said following his uncle leaving Nozomi pouting. "Hey, I am not fat!" she said following the lead of her brother with a pie on her hand.

"Okay, we'll leave you two alone for awhile." Mikoto said leaving the two alone, she worriedly give her son a glance before closing the door.

"But I have nothing to say to him." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Stubbornly refusing to met his father's gaze. He just plainly hate his father to do so.

"You are failing." The older Uchiha said sternly giving his son. Right now, he should be intimidated by the very appearance of his father and the way he talks to him but right now he doesn't give a damn. He looks the other way to avoid his father's gaze.

"So." The raven said as if he doesn't care about his situation. Failing is not new to him anymore.

The older Uchiha furrowed, disappointment mirrors his obsidian eyes. "If you can't focus on your studies and raise your grades enough to pass this term then I'm force to take the children away from you."

"What!" This made Sasuke snapped, he stand up glaring at his father. If looks could kill the Older Uchiha is dead right on his spot. "You wouldn't! I won't let you take them away from me!" Sasuke shouted in fury balling his fist.

Fugaku glared back to his son, intimidating Sasuke. "Well, yes I can Sasuke. You aren't capable to raise them. Do you have enough money to take them to school until college? Could you even give them material things they want on your thankless job? Hell yes I can Sasuke."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he cannot explain the anger that traveling on his whole body. He won't let his father take his children away from him.

"I won't let you! You will step first on my lifeless body before you could do that." Sasuke said anger pulsing on his nerves.

"Then be a responsible person Sasuke! Or else I will be force to take the children from the person who can't even take care of himself." The older Uchiha said making Sasuke stunned. He look away, his raven bangs covering his onyx eyes.

"Its hard to forget _her_." Sasuke said, tightening his grip at his late wife's wedding ring.

_"What should I do when all the things I believe in is suddenly gone."_

Yeah, I know its short! Sorry, 'bout that! Well but the good thing is I updated this! Thank you to all who patiently wait for the update! Please read and review! :) Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all! Let's welcome 2o11 with Optimism! 3

See you all at the next chapter!


	22. Father and Son

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Here's the newest chapter of A Walk To Remember! **

**This is Kind of a filler.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Kai16Rey for asking about this story **

**...  
**

* * *

**A Walk To Remember  
**

**"Jealousy is never satisfied with anything short of an omniscience that would detect the subtlest fold of the heart."**

**George Elliot**

...

* * *

**A Walk To Remember**

**Part 2 : Chapter 5**

**Father and Son**

* * *

"Bro I want to go out come with me." Nozomi said to her brother smiling warmly towards him. Kiseki huffed then turn away irritatingly.

"Why would _I_ go with _you_.." Kiseki said with a hint of annoyance on his voice. Nozomi huffed and pouted cutely at the apparent display of irritation of her twin brother.

"You're always such a meanie to me big brother!" Nozomi said stucking her tongue to her brother.

"I will cut your long tongue of yours.." Kiseki said smugly.

"No way!" Nozomi said pulling her tongue back to her mouth then turn to their father to complain about Kiseki. "Dad! Dad! Kiseki-oniichan is teasing me again!" Nozomi said wiping her tears with her thumbs while hugging Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke sighed both of his hands on her shoulders pulling his daughter back and kneel down before Nozomi, "Don't cry Nozomi.." Sasuke shushed her sniffled.

"But...but Kiseki-oniichan!" Nozomi uttered while hiccuping.

"Suck in Nozomi you're _such_ a cry baby.." Kiseki said glaring to his twin sister his onyx orbs twitching as he could see his father wiping her tears. Somewhat he's feeling something at the pit of his stomach he doesn't want to admit it but he is jealous of Nozomi whatever she do she could get their father's attention everytime but then he wouldn't admit he's jealous not in million years.

"You see daddy! Kiseki-oniichan is sooo mean..." Nozomi whine and cry out again.

Sasuke turn to his son who display uncaringness to his sister's crying face and continue to tease his sister. "Kiseki stop teasing your sister now you already made her cry isn't that enough for you.." He said scolded his son but then feel bad about it.

Kiseki looks like going to cry but he stopped himself, _'Always...its always Nozomi...Its always all about her'. _Kiseki said to himself contemplating what to do.

"Cry baby!" Kiseki taunted

"Oniichan!" Nozomi cried out even more.

"I said that's ENOUGH Kiseki you go inside your room and reflect of what you did to your sister ..." Sasuke shouted making Nozomi and Kiseki surprise their eyes widen this is their first time hearing their father shout most especially to Kiseki. He was always been a gentle and man of few words kind of father for them but today it was as if they're seeing the other side of their father.

Kiseki clenched his fist as he watch their father console his twin sister, this is the reason why he love and hate his sister. "I HATE YOU Nozomi!" He shouted angrily as he stumped out of the room.

"Kiseki..." Sasuke said looking at his son as the younger boy's back disappeared behind the door.

* * *

**That Night**

After Sasuke put Nozomi to sleep who had a crying fit because of her brother he left her and switch to seat down over Kiseki's bed. Where his son sleeping his back facing his father. The truth he was not sleeping he couldn't sleep. This feeling of jealousy lingered on his heart.

"Kiseki...are you still awake?" Kiseki didn't respond and stay still he don't want to talk with his father right now after all what he said to Nozomi. He doesn't really hate his sister Nozomi is his other half his twin he got himself into a fist fight just for her. But then when it comes to fighting for the attention of their father Nozomi always win and he hate that fact.

Sasuke sighed and brush his son's raven locks gently carefully avoiding to wake him up. "Kiseki just remember my love for you and Nozomi is just the same I love you two to death...there is nothing like a love of a father to his children always remember that I love you both.." He said as he lean in and kiss his son's forehead gently.

"Good night my son.." Hearing that makes Kiseki smile he need to say sorry to his sister tomorrow.

* * *

**This is kind of Filler **

**Thanks for reading**

**Please Leave a Review!**


End file.
